


日殞

by seashore_azure



Series: 載憶 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure
Summary: 2006-2007作品





	日殞

　　夜深，景蕭條。獨落於山林中的別墅，火之國大名住所。富麗堂皇的建築手工，細緻而華麗的雕刻在時刻漸晚的夜，逐一落入陰影中些微反光物存在。

　　無風，雲集於空，看不見星辰的黑，獨剩主屋燭火搖晃著朦朧。林外，狂風掃過夜的迴響，不止的猛烈。雷雨即下，入冬回暖的初次春雷。

　　轟隆。

　　閃耀的雷光照得幽黑屋內的擺設都亮了起來，牆角暗影瞬間轉白。

　　轟隆。

　　熄燈的主臥室有能面詭異的浮於空中。

　　轟隆。

　　雷光反射在苦無的閃光，轉瞬間再次黯淡。

　　清脆亮耳，迴響的是金屬相互撞擊的聲。

　　被撞開的紙門，從室內蹦跳到屋瓦上的影，有人窮追不捨。

　　轟隆。

　　起風了。攜帶濃厚水氣的嵐狂亂吹撫停滯在屋簷上兩方的人，沒有人動，只見隨風飛舞的斗蓬下依稀可見的刀刃，寒光湛藍。

　　冷冽殺意，隱藏在面具下的眼危險的瞇起，尋找彼此破綻。

　　「木葉暗部？」帶著能面的暗殺者嘴角勾起看不見的嘲諷，「真是場不佳的買賣。」他擺好架勢，霎那消失的身姿，快速突刺的被人擋下。刀鋒相交間金屬摩擦刺耳，透過對方狐狸面具中露出的殷紅，如火般耀眼的眸色正高速運轉著冷意。

　　暗部躲開揮砍的往後躍去，緊接而來連排瞄準的苦無也未能傷到分毫。落於另旁屋瓦上的暗殺者啐了聲，按下手中開關的頃刻間，數聲爆炸於旁屋大名家屬所藏著的室內燃燒了開，使原本無光的山林染上烽火連天的紅海。

　　暗部沒有反應，似乎這些攻擊與他無關，他只在乎暗殺者的欲除之而後快。

　　略停頓，暗殺者往旁屋奔去。

　　暗部沒立刻追上，對方奇特的舉動讓他起了疑心。

　　【他往你那去了，日向。】

　　透過無線電的簡短資訊，對早守在那的人。

　　被濃煙嗆得受不了，躲避大火的家僕們紛紛在各出入口處擠成一團，大名的家屬也在其中，只不過是在數名暗部的守衛之下。

　　剛收到訊息的暗部滯留在陰影中等待，他的職責是保護大名，而這名大名正努力的往屋外跑去。

　　真是自找麻煩。評斷對方舉止的不合現今處境，欲開口勸阻的想請對方不用太過擔心，現在出去只會著暗殺者的道。

　　又是連串爆炸，起火點不明集中在上層的崩塌，他們所處之地火光四起，四周溫度高得嚇人。

　　白眼開啟的日向，半徑三十公呎的絕對防禦中，除自己與大名外，再無生命的絕然。

　　在哪！？對方在哪！？

　　冷意掠過身旁的反射性舉起刀刃阻擋，素白能面凝聚在面前的微笑太過嚇人，雙方彼此互不肯退讓的力度僵持著，軀幹糾纏緊密，只以薄得可輕鬆劃開血肉的刀鋒相接。

　　身後大名恐懼死亡的慘叫擾亂身心，但無人有空理會。該如何打退暗殺者，成功完成任務才是首要處理的目標。日向緊盯著眼前的人，生怕一轉眼與死神打照面的就是自己。

　　「木葉的白眼？」再次進攻的暗殺者，被擋下的語調中帶著笑，「真是多麼榮幸，竟能在一晚內遇見響赫五大國的兩家瞳術。」低沉語調中有著嘲弄，「派好幾個人保護那傢伙不嫌浪費？」閃身躲過刀刀對著要害的苦無。

　　「用不著你來評論。」以白眼抓準位置的迅速揮刀，劃過斗篷的一角。

　　暗殺者瞬時消失的身影，再次出現時已停在窗台圍欄邊，火光下的面具，詭異的光影讓人以為它在笑。其身後漫天飛舞的美麗，小巧淡綠的蝴蝶散發螢光，只可惜無人有心欣賞。

　　等等！現在是冬末，哪來的蝴蝶！？意識到這點的日向，反手就以手裡劍射下往他飛去的蝶類。屋外，淒烈的慘叫讓人為之心寒。

　　「很好的判斷。」沒有進攻的意圖，暗殺者只把身軀藏於斗篷下的輕笑，「現在，鼎鼎大名的木葉暗部該如何保護大名呢？」

　　往旁屋逃去的暗殺者突然停下腳步，他靜滯在最接近火場的一角，躲開宇智波家族最擅長的火術，站於屋瓦頂角的舉刃相向。

　　繼續？他無聲的問話。

　　堪比雷光的千鳥即是他獲得的答案。

　　暗殺者迅速以武士刀擋下S級術，犧牲掉的焦黑武器棄於一旁，滾落屋瓦下，他電麻的雙手幾乎握不住僅存的保命工具──查克拉刀。

　　擋下往頸部橫掃來的一擊，眼角餘光撇過暗部身後的飛舞淡綠，嬌小的蝴蝶緩慢且優雅的往火堆飛撲而來。加重抵抗力道，硬是為自己開出一條路的暗殺者，奮不顧身的往後方退。

　　宇智波沒打算這麼輕易放過他，另手形成的雙劍，在身姿恢復平衡的瞬間往那即將逃開的暗殺者揮去。

　　可惜就差那麼一點。

　　滑落的沉重衣物，斗蓬落地輕響。暗殺者藏於其下的金黃髮絲不焉的往四面八方翹著，宛若從未梳理過的凌亂。

　　一個熟悉名稱閃過宇智波腦海。他抱持不可能是對方的念頭，打算趁勝追擊之時，氣管中似火燒般的灼熱疼痛感卻讓他分了心。

　　宇智波不敢置信的咳著，但症狀卻越來越嚴重。

　　怎麼會！？

　　一直待在上風處的他不可能有吸入毒物的危險。暴露在空氣中的皮膚也發出警訊，紅腫、起水泡、灼爛的血肉模糊。

　　他不願倒下，但急需氧氣的腦部不肯聽話。

　　視線模糊了，站在他面前的暗殺者似乎沒了殺意。

　　「夜月蝶，如其名般是只在夜晚出沒的蝶類。」距離暗部數步之遙的暗殺者撿起斗蓬穿上，「外型小巧可愛，是種活著沒什麼用的昆蟲。」見暗部已無行動能力，他又走近幾步。「但它的鱗粉卻能精製成藥，而且還是各國忍村愛用的藥物。」低垂的能面，有冷然的笑。「化屍粉，聽起來不陌生吧？宇智波。」

　　痙攣的氣管掙扎著呼吸生存所需空氣，刺骨的疼沿著毀傷的肌膚叫囂，折磨僅存不多的神志。他還不想放棄。緊握住苦無，宇智波凜然站起，刀刃劃過立刻閃開的暗殺者臉旁一角。

　　雷聲模糊了，火炎貪婪吞食木材的聲音也是。

　　他沒聽聞，能面落地的清響。再也看不清的視線，墜入黑暗中的意識還來不及品味春雷初響時，那陣劇雨落下的滂然。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　日向從來沒有如此憎恨過蝴蝶的存在。視線所及，全是那玲瓏小巧的有毒蝶類成群結隊的往他飛舞而來。身後被蝴蝶包圍的大名連慘叫聲都發不出了，燒焦的血肉腥臭充斥在鼻腔中蔓延不散，而最該死的暗殺者只是站在廊柱那，袖手旁觀。止不了的咳嗽，口中有血的溼鹹。耳旁全是屋外原本以為逃過火場卻死於鱗粉的哀鳴。

　　他不能輸！絕對不能輸！

　　最後意識落於素白能面的凝望，旋即與現實斷裂的紐帶。

　　他，落入死神魔掌中。

　　大火仍在燒著，他們的任務徹底失敗。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　發現事情不對而趕來的支援部隊，只可惜來得太晚，所有事情都已結束。在其中擔任醫療忍者的山中　井野，她處理存活者的嚴重灼傷，眉頭皺得舒展不開。太慘了，四名暗部組成的小隊非死即傷，保護的對象更是連相貌都認不出的血肉模糊。她咬牙，告訴自己要堅強。

　　不遠處丁次發現寧次的大吼直逼她前往另一個戰場。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　山區，大雨過後空氣清新的寧靜，趁著青天高照出來覓食的鹿群，被陣突如掠過身旁的疾風驚得四處奔逃。

　　剛完成任務的忍者，渾身硝塵留下的髒汙。看準不會有人跟蹤，他連趕數百哩路才來到這個標定區──一座藏於人煙鮮少山林裡的大湖。

　　忍者幾乎一到湖畔就急忙脫下全身衣物，斗篷、外衣、武器全都紛亂棄於草地上。他揭除面具，層層包裹臉部的繃帶被嫌惡的丟在地上。脫到全身上下只剩貼身衣物後，忍者跳入湖中，好陣子才浮上水面，暢快地呼吸新鮮空氣。

　　為確保不會吸入夜月蝶的鱗粉，他昨晚可是連口大氣都不敢喘，生怕一用不好死的就會是自己。

　　洗淨臉龐，忍者瞧向湖面倒映出的模糊影像，湛藍雙眸清楚辨認出歲月以磨練換來的成熟世俗。頰上六道鬚狀胎記，更是他幾年來極力用各種化妝品掩蓋的標記──身為九尾妖狐宿主的象徵。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　真是太令人驚訝了！剛檢查完寧次傷勢的井野忍不住讚嘆，他身上所有傷口全都被仔細處理完畢，方法更比擬醫療班的細心。

　　一路檢查下來，井野能做的只有處理氣管灼傷以及換藥等後續治療，「之前有醫療班來嗎？」控制手中精細的查克拉量，她問正要去幫忙志乃搬運佐助的丁次。

　　「據我所知沒──」

　　談話被治療者輕微的掙扎給打斷。

　　「寧次、你醒來啦！？」

　　睜開的淡紫眼眸無力的四處張望。

　　「已經沒事了。再撐會，我做完處理就帶你們回村。」

　　「大…」初發聲的話被連串激烈咳嗽給掩過。

　　「你現在還不能說話！」趕忙制止的井野，透露情報，「佐助他沒事，其他人志乃還在找。」說不出發現屍體的慘劇，她撒謊，「你現在只要好好休息，好嗎？」見寧次閉上眼，井野鬆口氣的考慮該如何跟鹿丸說這個慘劇，他會殺了攻擊者吧…

　　「井野、佐助帶來了！」丁次背著『又』全部包紮完畢的佐助，井野無奈的指向身旁平地，「放在這，我等會處理他。」幸好佐助的臉沒事，要不就換她扒了攻擊者的皮！

　　丁次跑去尋找生還者，井野被寧次、佐助引走所有注意力而忽略掉旁邊還有個人。早習慣如此的志乃自顧自地擔任起聯絡屍體處理班的那方，遲遲沒說出他在森林邊境撿到了什麼。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「沒有…沒有…怎麼會！？」

　　湖畔，清洗完畢的鳴人翻找身上家當，搜尋應該在他襯衣中，現在卻不見的寶貝。「怎麼會沒有呢！？」他氣惱的生火，設想所有可能的遺失點，但再怎麼想都是偏不好的那方──掉在別墅附近了。

　　真糟糕！乾笑幾聲，他把沾到鱗粉的東西全丟到火中，燒個乾淨。

　　如果是掉到某個不知名角落那還好，他還可以用附在上頭的咒術撿回它，但那物品偏偏處於移動狀態中啊！天殺的他要怎麼取回來啊！？特別是昨晚幹了那些事後…苦笑，鳴人垂眸。

　　還是拿回來好了，趁他們還沒有發現之前…

　　踩熄火，鳴人穿上數年來始終如一的暗色裝扮、拿出藏在樹洞裡的腰包、束起長髮，塗抹遮掩胎記的粉底。他早清洗好的面具放在腳旁等著戴上。

　　『影分身術』

　　煙霧瀰漫中，有兩名忍者神似的鏡照相視而笑。

　　他們一個往西，從另一名火之國大名手中領取賞金。

　　剩下的往東，尋原路而回，追蹤正攜帶他寶貝的人們。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　趕了整天的路，不打算過夜，只想盡快回村的一行人，其中兩名傷患背負在同伴背上的行動不便。絕對不能遇到敵人！抱持此種想法瘋狂趕路的井野，不一會，一彎新月已橫掛東方枝頭。

　　「休息一下。」

　　停步喘息的三人，算算時間，兩名傷者也該吃藥了。

　　丁次把寧次與佐助靠在樹幹旁歇息，志乃放出蟲子探詢狀況，井野拿出醫療箱準備藥物，寧次與佐助的氣管灼傷沒完全好，她等會得繼續療程。

　　處在夜晚寧靜的森林，暗影重重，日行生物皆處於睡眠狀態的半警覺中。

　　一陣風颳過後的靜滯，察覺到狀況不對，反射性備戰的三人，手中武器蘊藏查克拉的微光。

　　「是敵人嗎？」丁次四處觀望低語。

　　「應該不是。」氣息全無的太過完美，志乃透過蟲子的反應回答，「它們沒有查覺到有人經過。」

　　「那你的蟲子為何不解釋一下現在情況啊！？」井野吐槽，無聲的森林讓她緊張得全身冒冷汗。夜晚的森林不該是這樣！太安靜了！

　　苦無劃過空氣的銳響，投擲出它的志乃，他們可聽聞放置行李處些微衣物磨擦的唏唆，遠離後又消失在黑暗中。

　　有人在這，但是是誰！？

　　井野他們下意識往佐助和寧次那靠攏，欲形成保護網，連串從暗處射來的手裡劍打亂陣行，也使其中一人陷入危機。

　　「不要動！」

　　才剛回神，丁次與志乃便瞧見井野被挾持在某個穿著厚重斗篷、面容藏於兜帽下的不明忍者懷中。

　　「不要動。」忍者再次警告，架在井野頸旁的苦無鋒利得令人心驚，「我無意傷她，我只要拿回屬於我的東西。」

　　聽此，志乃往後退了些，「你是木葉的叛忍？」

　　「不是。」他已經看到了？該死！「我只要那個東西。」

　　被挾持的井野暗自把查克拉集中在腳上。竟敢抓我！？死小子！老娘非扒光你的皮不可！

　　因經驗法則確切知道金髮的醫療特上在想什麼的丁次為那名忍者默哀，可以開始倒數計時了。

　　五…

　　「你為何想要那東西？」

　　四…

　　丁次還沒看過？好兆頭。

　　三…

　　「不關你的事。」

　　二…

　　志乃做好離開的準備，他並不知道那東西對這名忍者有什麼重要性。但當他看見原本應該在樹根旁，現卻消失的同伴時，他打消逃跑意圖。

　　一…

　　丁次對志乃打起抓人訊號。

　　零…

　　「你他媽的給老娘放手！」

　　很不文雅的髒話出至於一名雙十年華的花樣女孩子之口。

　　井野以不輸給鋼手的蠻力狠狠踩向挾持她的忍者腳背，趁他吃痛鬆開手時踹了他的膝蓋，手肘不留情搥往心窩，再對準鼻樑處賞他一拳。以上動作皆在數秒內完成，其流暢程度讓在場所有男士發誓從此以後絕對不要惹到她。

　　忍者還來不及叫疼，一個豪火球術硬生生的向他砸來。喔，太好了！是發動寫輪眼的佐助，這麼說另一個也…急忙閃過被火烤的命運，在後方等著迎接的是寧次的八卦六十四掌，招招把他往死裏打。忍者撞飛到樹幹上，背後還凹下個大洞，卻連逃的時間都沒，志乃的蟲子就把他圍得動彈不得，牢如固定在解剖台上的青蛙。更糟的還在後頭，擔任手術刀職責的部分倍化術正對著他胸膛襲來，猛力撞擊後肋骨斷裂的聲音清脆響耳。

　　真不留情啊…咳出幾口血，金黃髮絲凌亂的垂落在忍者面具旁邊。

　　至於他數分鐘前的人質──井野正急忙關心佐助與寧次傷勢的又回復成溫柔小女人樣。

　　以反擊不能的忍者形成包圍網站立的五人，其中幾人凶神惡煞的模樣可讓哭鬧的小孩嚇得停止流淚。

　　「你是誰！？為何要暗殺大名！？」寧次的質問，聲調寒如冰霜。

　　忍者笑道，「只為活下去罷。」失策，他沒想到他們攻擊這麼合作無間，打過戰的果然不同…

　　「誰叫你殺大名的？」

　　「火之國的人。」嘲諷意味頗濃。

　　「說謊！」大聲反駁的井野，不願意相信這個答案。

　　聽此，那名金髮的忍者笑了，低沉如地獄惡鬼的呢喃，「忍者是國家權貴的武器，拿錢不就什麼事都做？」更加詭異的笑聲，令人想起早死去的三忍之一。

　　「連無辜者都殺？」皺眉的佐助，他最厭惡的就是這種人。

　　「在場有誰的手是乾淨的？」面具下湛藍的眼眸銳如利刃，「真可笑！」

　　「可笑？連臉都不敢讓人看的暗殺者有什麼資格說人？」佐助伸手就把那白得太乾淨的面具拿下，但所有人只來得及看見忍者囂張的笑意。

　　碰地一聲。

　　影分身解除。

　　突留震驚的木葉忍者群，滿腔怒火無處宣洩。

　　鳴人在影分身解除的當下立即得知所有經過，他苦笑著慶幸臉上還戴著面具，無人能得知他的表情。剛領完酬勞，他閒來無事的在懸賞處尋找下個目標。逛幾趟下來，沒什麼看得上眼的，但有一項吸引住他的目光。

　　懸賞火影是嗎？價錢還高得可輕鬆買下一個小國再吃喝玩樂八輩子不用愁。他凝視賞單許久，突如變深的瞳色不知想起什麼的笑了。

　　鳴人走出懸賞處呼吸新鮮空氣，他仰望晨光初亮的天，思索著該不該冒死亡的風險闖回木葉通知綱手這個消息。

　　畢竟，當初是她同意放逐他的啊。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　雙人醫療廂房外掛著『非請勿入』的牌子，如果治療者是櫻或井野的話後面恐怕還要接句『違者死！』的預言。得知日向暗部任務失敗並負傷回來後，旋即翹班去也的奈良參謀，幾乎可用橫衝直撞來形容的舉止，不顧禮儀，直接看準門牌拉開進去的他，不僅人沒見到，還被治療中的春野　櫻以掌風轟出來，活生生印證『違者死』的模樣。最後是井野把他拉到一旁悄悄報聲平安，他才鬆口氣，又恢復原先的懶人樣。

　　「哎、鹿丸…」

　　鹿丸看井野欲言又止的模樣，十足十的準是有麻煩上門。不要找我不要找我…內心在抗拒的前暗部、現參謀總長大人，心知無論願不願意，他都難逃魔掌。

　　等春野　櫻離開後，立即被青梅竹馬扯走的鹿丸無限哀悽，更糟的是竟然連志乃、丁次都在病房內。

　　怎麼？你們是惹了多大的麻煩啊…

　　一進入就抓把椅子，慵懶癱在椅背上聽著『私下』任務匯報的鹿丸，他瞄眼站在窗邊的佐助，嘆息再嘆息。有必要搞那麼機密嗎？連結界都使上了，不就是個A級任務而已？所以他才派四名暗部組成的小隊去…

　　鹿丸經由助與寧次口中得知，起初幾天大名別墅全無異常的連隻老鼠屍體都沒，但到第六天晚上，也就是朔夜的前晚，一切都不一樣了。連串爆炸、能和他們打成平手的忍者、漫天飛的夜月蝶。聽到蝴蝶名稱時，鹿丸挑眉，連它的效用和生命週期都知道，那名暗殺者挺厲害的…

　　把該說的說完，突如安靜下來的病房，兩名任務失敗的暗部等著參謀長的結論與處置。

　　「你們就好好休息養傷，報告晚點交沒關係。」鹿丸站起身，直接往門口走。

　　「鹿丸…」他身後響起井野威脅的低喃，「把你想到的說完再走。」

　　啊…麻煩啊。鹿丸翻個白眼，又被井野押回椅上，他各瞧寧次與佐助一眼後的啟聲，「夜月蝶的事不能怪你們，它本來就是各國屍體處理班的最高機密，會不知道很正常。前天晚上你們只是運氣差了點，恰巧遇到每年一度的交配期。我第一次聽到有人用它來行刺，那名暗殺者還真利害…」

　　哪有人在稱讚敵方的啊…丁次嘆氣。

　　「至於你們的存活只能說是命大。夜月蝶的鱗粉怕高溫，野外遇到它時最好是生個火，不過也有可能屍骨無存的死在牠們的向光性上。」

　　這不就是廢話嗎？佐助冷哼。

　　「所以，藏在火場邊或是水裡是最好的躲避方式。其他的事你們都處理的很好，以上。」鹿丸閉上眼就想打瞌睡。

　　「奈‧良‧鹿‧丸‧我警告你…」井野把手指關節弄得喀喀做響，媽的你就別以為我不敢在寧次面前搥你！

　　「好啦好啦！」撇嘴，鹿丸繼續說，「有人聽過『夜刃』這名字嗎？」

　　「那不是傳說嗎？」丁次發問，一、兩年前開始的…

　　「事實上那傳說還描述了他的外型──如狂風刮過的神速、品質極高的影分身、淡藍查克拉刀，還有全白的能面面具。」鹿丸看看所有人，心已有底，「沒人知道他是哪國的忍者，也沒人看過他的長相，流言發源地是岩以西的戰國，盛傳差點引發岩雷兩國同盟撕破臉的那次暗殺就是他做的。」恰巧讓剛結束戰爭的火風得以喘息，時間點不能不說抓得很巧妙，但木葉與砂忍都沒有類似的情報，要說是水國忍者，他又不太像…收起思緒，鹿丸說出另番想法，「其餘是我的推論，如果真有這名忍者的話，依照流言傳播的方向來看，他正往東，也就是火之國而來，但目的為何？我不清楚。」

　　「『夜刃』是木葉的叛忍？」

　　終於出聲的志乃，將結論領至令人困惑的方向。

　　金髮藍眼…

　　木葉裡金髮藍眼又熬過與『曉』戰爭的忍者實在不多啊…

　　「為何你會這麼認為？志乃。」寧次反問。

　　「因為這個。」志乃一將他撿起的東西拿出，圍繞病房的結界差點因某人暴升的查克拉破滅。

　　「這從哪來的！？油女　志乃。」幾乎是咬牙切齒的音律，佐助難以平復的心緒全都因對方手中，那半焦黑的護額而起。

　　一個刻有木葉標誌的護額，一道劃過圖案的裂痕，無論是位置、深度、走向，都熟悉得令人心驚。

　　「佐助、你見過這護額？」鹿丸挑眉，事情不太對勁。

　　「那是我的護額…」沉默許久後的發言，「是我在終焉谷遺留給鳴人的東西…」苦澀的調，難掩後悔的氣息。

　　室溫陡降數十度的病房，沒人不被話的內容給嚇傻了。

　　鳴人！？那個失蹤五、六年下落不明，不知死活的鳴人！？有沒有在開玩笑啊！！？

　　「你確定嗎？宇智波。說不定鳴人把你的護額留在家裡了。」寧次說出他的疑慮。那間過於空曠的公寓，是每個試圖去翻找木葉的陽光男孩失蹤線索的人心中永遠的痛。

　　「沒有在那。」幾乎可以說是心為之撕裂的確定。

　　「等等！志乃！這該不會是那變態說要拿回的東西吧！？」發覺到某件事的井野大叫。

　　「恩。」太過簡短的回話。

　　「那你怎麼不早說！！？」

　　「你沒問啊。」

　　「你們在說什麼啊？」鹿丸發問。

　　「還是我來說好了，」眼見志乃又回歸啞巴狀態，井野則呈現爆走，自願接下去的丁次，以一貫平和的方式把森林裡發生的事描述個遍。

　　「那忍者說這護額是很重要的東西？」舉起半報廢的護額，鹿丸疑惑的將它傳給寧次。

　　「恩。」三人異口同聲的回答。

　　鹿丸吞口唾液，某人異常暴漲的查克拉幾乎要掀了屋頂，「佐助、冷靜，現在還不能確定對方是不是鳴人，你不要那麼衝動。」慘了慘了，醫療大樓要不保了…「況且我也不認為鳴人會說那些話，雖然可能性很高…」他可不想聽到某團扇家的二少爺又叛逃一次。

　　「理由？」比冰還冷的調。

　　「他沒認你跟寧次，雖然有幫你跟他包紮。」怎麼聽起來像越描越黑？「還有說話的態度。我們並不知道這五年來他發生什麼事，如果他真的是『夜刃』，可想之『輝煌』的程度。」絕對不輸給在音忍待三年的某人，「更何況，我們並不清楚鳴人離開的原因與現處的身份。」暗殺數國的大名？這可不太妙…

　　「所以？」

　　鹿丸瞧眼寧次，換對方來說，他可不想被千鳥轟。

　　嘆口氣，寧次以眼神瞞怨情人舉止，「鹿丸的意思是我們得先確認鳴人當初離開的原因，再做其他打算。」

　　「反正他重要的東西在這，跑得了和尚，跑不了廟嘛。」打圓場的丁次，全然忽略那團太過恐怖的氣勢。

　　「說的也是！不如我們就分開找吧，剛好都在不同單位，找起東西也方便。」井野拍手提議。

　　「那五代目那怎麼辦？」支手撐頭打哈欠的鹿丸，驚恐的發覺所有人目光都掃到自己身上來。

　　不會吧？

　　就是那個不會吧。

　　「會幫你收屍的。」、「加油，鹿丸！」、「別被綱手打扁嘍。」諸如此類的話飄進鹿丸耳裡。我這不是自找苦吃嘛我！？哀怨到鬼火都快出來了。

　　寧次苦笑著拍拍情人的肩給予安慰。

　　「護額放我這，沒問題吧？」

　　誰敢有問題啊？滿身殺氣的團二少。

　　「如果鳴人去你那的話，別忘了打轟轟烈烈點，讓他想跑也難。」有些挖苦的建議出至於奈良參謀之口。

　　話說他們倆哪次不打得轟轟烈烈了？

　　佐助聽了冷笑，他想起影分身耐打的程度，想必本尊會更堅韌些。

　　「先這樣，今天的事記得要保密，報告別提到外貌這類的形容詞，其他的過幾天後再商量，以上。」

　　結界解除，所有人一哄而散。

　　仍待在原處的佐助，握住護額的力道大得讓指節都發了白。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　藥師　野合在村落四處閒逛著，打算尋找家酒店探聽些有得沒有的八卦，稍早看到的懸賞令仍在他腦海中揮之不去，但不至於吸引他去賣命。

　　在人聲鼎沸的大街拐幾個小彎，野合毫不猶豫的走入村中的三不管地帶。在這，沒有法沒有情，只要強就能稱王。四處倒落的屍體、酒鬼、穿著曝露的流鶯當街招客，他婉拒幾個投懷送抱的繼續走下去。垃圾混著血污、香水、屍臭等氣息飄於空中，早習以為常的味道。

　　轟隆巨響，肉塊撞穿硬物的聲，位於野合正前方數呎外，一個彪形大漢從家酒店門口以每秒數十呎的速度撞到對面牆壁上。他走過去瞧了眼，不死也去掉半條命。

　　沒有救的打算，野合反倒選定等會要待上一陣子的地方。

　　打量酒店招牌，以它國文字撰寫成的龍飛鳳舞—『彼岸』。

　　真他媽的適合這條街！

　　推開門，撲面而來的尼古丁臭味讓他皺眉，店裡人不少，各以畫滿曼珠沙華的紙板巧妙區隔出空間，但仍能聽見隔壁鄰居壓低聲量的談話。

　　選對地方了。他默不作聲的直往最後方的吧檯走去。一路上，有不少人側目相向，大部分是警戒，但也有著善意。坐上偏角落的無人位置，野合向老闆要瓶清酒、幾盤小菜，慢條斯理的享用起來。

　　不急，他想，用不著急，魚自己會上鉤…

　　喝完第二瓶清酒，正要叫上另瓶時，有人過來了。

　　「我想跟你買藥，野合先生…」

　　野合轉頭打量對方，相貌平庸，鄉下人的敦厚樣，有頭棕灰色的髒污亂髮。外貌是假的，他可從沒看過『農夫』手上有長期握苦無磨出的老繭，「要多少？」

　　「四百盒。」

　　野合勾起嘴角，「怎麼？要打戰啦？」大魚上鉤，只等收線。

　　「有條大尾的，兄弟們想幹完這筆就收手。」

　　「那也要活得下來才行。」意有所指的彼此心照不宣，他們都知道那條大尾的是誰。「這樣吧，我手邊大約有四百二十盒的藥，全賣你。選個地點明早交貨。」價錢一直是死的，沒動過。經手的幾年，被幾名買方傳得人盡皆知，他不多收，也不會有人少給錢。

　　上次少給錢的買方墳墓草不知長多高去了…

　　「行，那就村外芒草原那。」說完，那名『農夫』憑空消失。野合扯扯嘴角，多待了會，便向老闆付清款，轉身離去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　結束今天工作，春野　櫻洗淨手，坐在醫療站後方的填寫病歷。今早才回來的井野待在一旁納涼，全然的放假時光。看到她這樣，櫻就不禁有些懷念起跟隊到處跑的日子，緊張刺激，不過也沉重得令人難以呼吸。在深信自己遲早有天會被拖垮的憂慮下，戰後，她便轉為專攻後續治療的忍者，只因前幾年的經驗實在太累也太過心力憔悴。

　　「吶、井野…」

　　「嗯？」

　　「佐助與寧次的傷是妳包的？」突如開啟的話題，因兩人的包紮方式再怎麼看也不像醫療班會做的處理──只有抹藥，再仔細用防水繃帶纏起，還不小心打了死結。這種方式她只在戰場上瞧過，更別說從沒見過的藥膏了。

　　「怎麼突然問這個？」冷汗，井野當時只有確認兩人抹的藥不是毒藥後就沒再管它了，完全沒料到櫻會起疑心。

　　「沒什麼，味道蠻特別的，妳從哪拿來的啊？」

　　「啊、那個啊…那是我從家裡藥箱翻出來的啦，反正放在那也沒什麼用就拿來了。」乾笑，趕緊結束話題的井野，突如想起什麼的回問，「櫻、你知道那個藥？」

　　「我還以為你最熟的就是植物香味咧…」好歹妳家也是開花店的，井野…

　　「我忘了嘛…」那香味很特殊，但她就是想不起來啊！

　　「你都忘了的事我怎麼會記得！」翻白眼，櫻把話題扯到晚餐上去。晚餐沒人陪伴真的好寂寞喔…臭小李！出任務好幾個星期了！竟然到現在都還沒回來！！！處在哀怨中的櫻與趕忙安慰的井野，一點都沒發現志乃將兩人的話通通聽進去的走遠。

　　特別的香味…是嗎？  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　木葉村春初的傍晚，夜風是宜人的涼。

　　鹿丸懶洋洋的攤在暗部宿舍的庭院裡，現今身份不同本該搬出去的他，用句『麻煩。』就回絕掉了，反正綱手也沒說什麼，他何樂而不為咧？

　　看著天上夕照染紅的雲朵，鹿丸目光迷離的發楞。

　　「在想什麼？」

　　茶香與點心的甜味，他沒回頭也知道是誰，「浮雲真好，用不著去管地上的閒事。」

　　很由衷的想法，特別是他花整個上午的腦力過後。聽此，寧次品茶，心想你既然提了話頭，那可不能怪我接下去，「說到閒事，你今天還瞞了什麼？」被井野威嚇兩次都沒說出口，可見其麻煩的嚴重性。

　　「一定得說嗎？」只不過是猜測罷…

　　「用不著擔心，我設好結界了。」

　　寧次臉上的神情理所當然得讓鹿丸想扁他。

　　「你最後一次見到鳴人是什麼時候？」發覺揍人成功的可能性太低後，鹿丸憤恨不平的問道。

　　「五年前的夏夜祭上。」他清楚記得當時穿著亮色浴衣的鳴人蹲在撈魚攤上不死心一試再試的模樣。

　　「我問過很多人，他們答案都差不多，卻沒有人知道鳴人後來去哪了。就連赤丸都找不到他。」但當他們能用赤丸去找時，鳴人已經失蹤快把個月，在這段期間還下過雨，找不到人其實很正常，「還有鳴人住所的狀況…」

　　「乾淨到一塵不染，武器、防具、捲軸、符咒連同日常用品全部消失，是吧？」當寧次聽到消息趕去時，陽台大片枯萎的盆栽讓他煩了好久。

　　「是啊。」撐起身，鹿丸接過微溫的茶，「在加上造假的相片，應該是有預謀──好燙！！！」趕忙放下，他又把茶杯推回原位。

　　啞然失笑，對於情人的貓舌早有準備的寧次，不慌不忙的把冰鎮好的白玉團子遞過去，「主謀者你認為有誰？除長老外。」後加的一句簡潔有力的傳達出現今火影與長老的關係──糟糕透頂。

　　「綱手應該是被逼的。」咬著很難吞的麻糬，鹿丸皺眉。在鳴人失蹤初期將所有請求尋找他的任務聽也不聽的推翻、駁回，還把任何一個有顯示出意圖的人以成打計算的任務分散、忙垮的綱手，很難不去推斷她在其中擔任的角色。再說，她最近在與長老會議後打爛的辦公桌越來越多了，讓鹿丸這個審預算的參謀長累得很。

　　「啐、真麻煩。」又倒下去的鹿丸，這次是光明正大的枕在寧次大腿上。

　　「你打算綁著頭髮睡？」挑眉。

　　「啊、不然你…」話還沒說完，馬尾被解開的溫柔揉散，「又不是小孩子…」低咕抱怨，鹿丸看著染上淡紫色調的雲，失了神。

　　「怎麼了？」神似的色，在寧次眼中暈渲初更多彩的艷。

　　「沒事。只是覺得雲很漂亮。」寧次眼睛很美這種話他打死也說不出口。

　　「是嗎…」淺笑，沒再深究的寧次捧茶品香。

　　交談許少的兩人，安閒度過夕染紅雲的傍晚時份。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「我回來了。」

　　獨居，卻仍說出口的習慣用語，野合打量目前所居房舍，只有最基本的傢俱──棉被亂七八糟的散在木板床上、堆滿苦無、卷軸、符咒的桌椅書架、丟在角落空的衣籃，裡頭衣物早全洗光的曬在外頭。幾坪大的空間，只用道簡略的薄牆一分為二，睡的地方與洗澡區，至少還有扇大窗戶，他諷刺的笑。

　　將脫去的衣物扔到地上，他走入浴室淋浴，磁磚流過混有泥彩的水調是髮遺落的色。

　　明天又得再染一次了…洗去粉底，漩渦　鳴人瞧著淺褐偏金的髮絲，瞞怨的想。

　　擦乾身，鳴人換上乾淨衣服，開始整理、打包。

　　略去那些記到爛熟的捲軸不談，他能放進去的東西實在是不多──幾盒應急的藥膏，雛田給他的那份總沒捨得用完、簡單的醫療包，櫻甩到頭上的力道，現在想起仍會覺得疼、一張泛黃的照片，上面心不甘情不願的三人與笑嘻嘻的老師對比總是突觸、伊魯卡給他的幾張拉麵招待卷，收到時他本想一塊去吃的，如今也成了不可能的夢、卡卡西給的苦無，上頭咒印是他多年來一直在使用的東西，也救過自己不少次，真不知道他從哪拿來的？把東西放入背包底層，鳴人再把幾套換洗衣物丟進去，全為暗色系的掩人注目。

　　就這樣，他住在這兩年中的所有東西，其他的明天全拿去燒了吧，這裡他不能再住了。垂下目光，鳴人將四百多盒藥打包好。

　　「沒想到真能靠這東西賺錢…」把藥箱放到門旁，他不敢置信的嘀咕幾句。這藥是他在無意發現，隨意混和出的，能治傷還真是有鬼！也許還多虧那傢伙敎的精煉技術吧…

　　打開窗，鳴人深吸口不怎麼乾淨的空氣，沒有任何不捨的，他暗自與這個城市、這個身份道了聲永別。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　流水從高處衝刷而下的壯麗，面對面、彼此抵制的巨石人像，近百年來，從未毀去。早輕車熟路的小徑，時常來到這的人停在樹枒上大口喘息。

　　傷果然還沒好。佐助咳了幾聲，靠於樹幹上的看望與銀河相互輝映的湍急，他目光未落於面前事物的深如夜色，流轉過太多血腥的回憶。

　　拿出在懷中沾染體溫的護額，佐助撫過象徵叛忍的裂痕，代表著一個他後悔不已的失去──一個老吵著要把他帶回木葉，就連死了都還要纏著他，不肯放的笨蛋。

　　『這是他費盡心力換來的，你好好想想。』把假造的任務卷軸扔給自己的自來也，是否早知道了這個苦果？

　　他為把卷軸丟還給笨蛋回到木葉時，得知的卻是笨蛋早死亡的消息。他無法接受，甚至是拒絕接受的翻遍木葉週遭每座山、每寸土地，只為找到一絲對方活著的跡象，哪怕是片被樹枝勾破的衣角、幾灘發黑的血跡…

　　但什麼也沒有。

　　他什麼也沒找著！

　　『人為何總在失去時，才會發現最重要的是什麼？』

　　待在音忍村料理大蛇丸後事的笑面虎，在次佐助早已忘去經過的屠殺中感嘆發言，他當時根本不予理會也未曾深思過這句話。

　　但在看不見星月光輝的群山中，他卻深深的被這句話震撼得全然不知所措。他慌了，許久以來的初次，他慌得視野皆被腦海反覆幻想出來的金髮藍眸屍骨給包圍，無邊無際的死亡腥臭。用不著幻術用不著月讀，被自身騷擾得發狂的神智，四處奔走逃竄的得不到真正尋求的解脫。

　　下個有知覺的片刻，他發現自己躺在醫院的一角，包得跟木乃伊差不多身軀掩蓋一道又一道不知從何而來的傷勢。好幾晚的記憶，他全沒了映象，只記得糾纏在心底的哀絕嘶吼著聲聲泣血的無望。

　　前來看望的櫻坐在床旁，欲言又止的沉默，眼角紅腫的哀傷。

　　他轉過頭去，不願去看那兩相對望的意涵，不願承認女孩早接受的事實。

　　對她而言，鳴人已經死了。

　　但對他而言不是！

　　他才不會承認總是吵吵鬧鬧，追在自己身後的鳴人死了！

　　決不！

　　是誰說，『時間會證明一切』？

　　時間帶給他的只有絕望。

　　無窮無盡的絕望。

　　多年來的憤恨，他唯一的目標，他最為憎惡的血親緣由，全被卡卡西私自從根部帶出的機密文件給毀去。

　　一份記載太過詳細的資料，一項項列出的證據，只向他證明滅族的因是宇智波族自找的果。結出這個果的不是那莫名死去的鼬，他只是在旁冷眼看著，讓事情發生而已。

　　看完那些文件，他直想把三代拖出來鞭屍，哪怕用的是大蛇丸的禁術也好。

　　多麼諷刺！

　　他隨手把文件一扔，查克拉發出的火焰燒盡所有。

　　多麼諷刺…

　　為了殺掉對方，他付出太多的代價，太多與死神相搏的努力。

　　但對於真相，卻連點防禦力也沒。

　　『佐助。』

　　陽光的燦金，晴天的暖。

　　曾落於手中的珍愛全在無意中被恨意燒光，連灰都沒剩。

　　他什麼也沒了。

　　看著空盪的屋舍，寂靜到讓人發狂的屋舍，佐助深刻體會到這點。

　　他、什麼也沒了…

　　『時間會證明一切。』

　　好幾年了，他卻看不出有什麼被證明的東西。

　　除了一層又一層將自己包裹的空虛。

　　一層層將自己撕裂吞入腹中的黑暗。

　　『時間會證明一切。』

　　而今，佐助握緊曾失落，卻又回到手邊的護額

　　他從時光流逝中得到證明

　　雖只是個太微渺的希望，也已足夠  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　起霧的早晨，野合將藥盒拎去河岸旁荒蕪芒草原的等待。

　　「你要的東西。」四週沒人卻仍感受到氣息環繞。突然出現在面前的『農夫』把錢遞了過來，不多不少剛好是他要的量，「拿去，兩清了。」

　　『農夫』墊墊重，確認內容物後，連同那些藏於陰影中的同伴一起消失。

　　預防我偷工減量嗎？野合諷刺的笑著。他轉身離開，走回原路的孤影單雙。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「志乃！你沒事抓我來這幹嘛！？」牙大聲抱怨著，難得他倆同天休假，他正想好好過過兩人甜蜜世界，結果卻被抓來這鳥不生蛋的鬼地方找東西！！？用你的蟲找就好了！幹麼要赤丸去做！？

　　「赤丸的鼻子比較靈。」

　　少有的讚賞讓牙感動到差點忽略本意，「但那不是重點！你只隨便指了地方就要牠找，會不會太狠了點？」

　　「應該不會。」完全沒有爭論餘地。

　　「志乃！」瞞怨。

　　「那味道很特別，赤丸應該有辦法找到。」難得解釋一番。

　　「好吧。但你至少告知我理由。」死要見屍，他可不想一整天被這樣拖來拖去、累得半死。

　　「………」

　　「不要又突然轉回沉默了！！」天啊！他當初是怎麼愛上這種人的啊！？

　　前方數尺的赤丸嗅聞幾天前志乃他們痛毆『鳴人』的地點後，開始往某個方向衝，交換神色的兩人暫把爭論給放下，緊跟在後。

　　有水的氣味，跑了約兩、三小時後牙想著，從腦海中浮現出的地圖大略讓他察覺目前所在位置與即將去到之處，「赤丸！停！」

　　突如停下，接受到指令的赤丸不解的回望。

　　「前頭是終焉谷，志乃，你想去哪做什麼？」現在去也只會遇到沒任務就待在那發愣的佐助而已，這是他們這群好友都知道的事。

　　「你想去找佐助？」

　　「不是。」

　　事情不對，依志乃與佐助的交情來看，他根本不可能會去找他。但志乃從任務回來後，行為又變得很怪，「跟我說原因。」

　　「現在不能說，牙。」志乃皺眉，牙的直覺強是他最大的優點，也是他目前最不想處理的事，「不會有事的。」堅定的語調。

　　「我會等你的理由。」示意赤丸繼續的牙，大有你敢在事後才跟我解釋就給我試試看的意涵，他已經被這樣耍好多次了！

　　「謝了。」志乃抓住正要繼續走的牙就是一個吻，「抵押品，如何？」

　　「我接受。」翻個白眼，牙暫時把疑慮拋到腦後的跟志乃跑遠。

　　出了森林，頓時放亮的天空有些刺眼，志乃往右瞧去，終焉谷那兩座恨天高的雕像佇立在那，似不曾毀去。把注意力轉回穿過河道，鑽入灌木叢中的赤丸身上。

　　氣味越來越重了…志乃跟著走入灌木叢中查看，距離數步之遙的是嘀咕有怪味的牙，他為此微笑片刻，但當瞧見赤丸趴在地上用前爪捂住鼻子哀鳴時立刻示意對方別再靠近。

　　志乃往深處去，那裡有片半膝高，面積大約是半徑三公尺，種類全部相同的翠綠花草，頂上開有淡藍色的連株花朵，其濃郁香味更是臭得令人受不了。

　　就是這個。他在宇智波和日向身上聞到的花香味。志乃蹲下身，採集的當兒，一道冷冽的聲音從身後響起，「你來這做什麼？」他回頭，是扶著牙的佐助，赤丸躲更後方嗚噎著難受。

　　「這是當初治療你和日向灼傷的藥草。」志乃將花朵揉爛，另種微苦香味隨即在空氣中散開。

　　佐助認得這香，當櫻揭開『據說』是山中包紮的傷口時他聞過，「你認為他曾在這採藥？」被那甜得太過噁心的香味逼得退後幾步，佐助皺眉，盡量減緩呼吸的速度。

　　「不知道。」簡單明瞭的回答，志乃往前走，挑眉的質疑牙與佐助也跟著往後退的舉止，「怎麼了？」他沒好氣的問。

　　「等我們到河的另一邊你再過來。」聲音有點抖，牙不想等會面對生悶氣的情人，而盡力逼迫自己忍受強烈反胃感的待在原處。佐助那傢伙已經退到樹林之外了。媽的！要走也不會拉同伴一起走喔！沒良心！

　　話說能在音忍村待三年的人也不可能有多大的良心…

　　待志乃洗完手、牙吐完胃中食物、赤丸高高興興的洗個涼水澡後，略去在生悶氣的人不談，稍早表明自己會待在這看著的佐助立即回到平常窩的老地方，似乎一點也不想與過濃的香氣相處太多時光。

　　「有那麼臭嗎？」考慮是否要洗澡、燒衣的志乃悶聲問道。

　　「不算臭，只是…味道很重。」跟屍臭有得拼了，安慰鬧脾氣的情人，牙與他保持距離的嘆了口氣。

　　唉…他美好的假期就這麼毀了啊…  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　凌晨才飄過細雨的森林，喚起自然對春的喜慶，充滿著生命力的羽鳥紛落在樹梢悅耳歡唱，獸禽溜出隱身處覓食玩鬧，不亦樂乎。但山穴裡的人沒時間理會這些。

　　金髮青年換下偽裝，套上便於潛行，難以發出摩擦聲的高領短袖衣物以及背後附有薄鐵板與護肩的背心，胸口上下各四個小口袋裝著常人不敢想像的劇毒與火藥、硫磺。

　　穿好長至手臂三分之一以上的皮製手套，他伸手拿起剛保養好，劍身閃耀寒冰光芒的武士刀，這可是他身上僅存的一把，另把被千鳥整個搞了爛，讓他心疼好久。把裝有基本醫療用品與緊急時才需使用的捲軸、苦無、符咒等物的腰包固定在腰後，置於右大腿的查克拉刀隱藏在身側的隱密。

　　披上斗蓬，被斬斷的接合處曾讓他煩了好會，最後才用不佳的女紅修補完畢。將長髮綁至腦後，青年戴上兜帽，從岩石上拿起那臭名遠博的素白能面戴起。

　　好了，他還有正事得辦。

　　雙手結印，名為『夜刃』的忍者忽地消失在山洞中，無聲無息。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夕陽西斜傍晚，利用參謀長身分潛入根部極機密資料庫，心想若被抓包只不過是廢除職位，甚至剝奪忍者身分，剛好可讓他過著下半生悠閒日子的鹿丸，在確認必經路段與資料庫中都沒人看守的光明正大溜了進去，但等他看見裡頭滿山滿谷整理齊全卻沒有任何標示的捲軸文檔等資料後，他頓時有股想抱頭慘叫的慾望。

　　靠！這是在考驗速讀能力嗎！？他只不過是想拿些資料偷渡回家省得被寧次發現後痛刮一頓的命運罷！鹿丸再瞧眼成山成堆的捲軸，他認命的既來之則安之，隨手拿起離最近的一個就讀了起來，殊不知身後隱藏的視線，冷漠帶笑的全無感情。

　　天更暗了，逐漸失去光源的資料庫中有被壓抑到最低點的翻閱聲，以極快速度掃過數百本資料的鹿丸，眼見沒個是他所要的打算繼續下去。等他發覺頸旁架著一把苦無時已是影子與黑暗分不清距離的難辨時刻。

　　啐！他太大意了。

　　「這不是奈良參謀嗎？」

　　聽到那酷似某人的聲音，鹿丸暗自一驚。

　　「不經允許來到根部機密資料室閱覽資料，這樣好嗎？」慘白面容有著虛假的笑意，黑髮的他從暗處現身，黑白分明的裝扮，太似鬼魅的嚇人。

　　佐井！鹿丸皺眉，哪個人不好遇偏偏就遇到他！至從鳴人失蹤後就鮮少出現在陽光下的人。

　　「敢問您來此所謂何事？」滿是敬意的問句，沒有起伏的聲音像在聽機械說話。

　　腦海流轉出上千種應對方式的鹿丸，上至『臨時有事得找資料』充滿公式化的內容，下至『不小心迷路走到這』這類一聽就會被拆穿的謊言，各種可能會出現的下場在思緒中轉了好幾遍，說出口的卻是最冒險的賭注。

　　「佐井、你知道鳴人失蹤的原因嗎？」憑著對方與鳴人的交情，他賭了，但願上蒼保佑他的賭運比綱手好。

　　沉默，沒有任何反應的『根』，僵化的臉孔看不出思緒。

　　數分後的停滯，正當鹿丸以為他要死在這裡時，佐井把苦無收起，左手平直指向某個角落，「那有你要的東西，我今天就當你沒來過。」

　　瞧著佐井憑空消失的身姿，鹿丸大口喘息，背後早溼了身冷汗，沒打算繼續停留，他大略翻閱過角落存放的幾個蒙灰捲軸，立刻收到懷裡的離開。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「幹！這些食古不化早該去棺材躺的死長老！」很沒風度，在辦公室中拍著桌子狂罵的現任五代目火影—綱手，她剛結束與長老的私下會議。內容大致上就是所謂的配種問題。旗木、奈良、宇智波、油女…只要是一脈單傳，到適婚年齡卻還沒有婚配的家族無一不被點名。也不管唱到名的是否願意，反正就是要當個種馬給他生下去！

　　她當時很冷的諷回去，「喔？這樣啊？那麼兩位長老是否願意提供女人給他們上呢？」

　　光是看到樁氣極的表情就夠讓她笑個好幾天了。

　　開啟窗戶透口氣的綱手，暗自賭咒不再讓步的決心！五年前放逐鳴人的事夠讓她後悔大半輩子了，她絕對不會再讓任何人過被強迫的生活。

　　扭緊發出細微慘叫的窗框，綱手發誓。

　　絕對不會！  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　『夜刃』透過微弱月光在森林疾馳。他在距離火之國邊境的數刻前便刻意繞道，躲避可能開始集結的流浪忍者。四百多份的藥，夠讓七百名以上的忍者使用了。那份賞金還真是誘人吶！啐了口聲，他穿過河灣，往上流而去，遮掩氣味的迴避可能存在的追獵者。

　　隨風飄來的清淡芬芳，月下華的香氣。『夜刃』思索該不該去探路尋找，補充手中存貨之際，突如想起最近的使用時機──藥膏抹上燒灼肌膚的觸感全回到腦海的深刻。

　　「佐助…」

　　口中輕喃的名，是以誰的立場去喚呢？

　　明明已經沒資格呼喚對方的名字了

　　他已經沒資格了啊…

　　混著銷煙、硫磺氣息的夢饜，沾染暗紅血污的雙手，如山高的屍堆早將他所能記憶的美好連同純真無知的少年時代一起永無天日的埋葬墓塚，深得連腐爛的餘臭都聞不出了。

　　為了存活，為了死亡，他被迫成為現在這個他。

　　染滿血腥的暗殺者，與死亡劃上等號的暗影。

　　只要能不理會過往，他便能過得很好，真的。

　　單只是被撿來的『小子』，單只是『夜刃』的活著。

　　只要不是『鳴人』，什麼都好！

　　但他卻不能說，在聽到佐助回到木葉時，他是無動於衷的。

　　他不能說，把自來也埋到大蛇丸墓旁時，沒感到椎心的痛在胸口蔓延。

　　他不能說，當聽聞伊魯卡死訊時，他沒有在荒野中嚎啕大哭了整夜。

　　他不能說，他不能…

　　所有曾身為『鳴人』的一切都在尖叫著想尋求個解脫，一個回歸處的依靠，一個承認他存在的証明，但他現處的身分卻轉過身去，不理會這發自內心的渴望。

　　他不能去理會那種飢渴。

　　他不能！

　　被放逐的人沒有獲得『家鄉』這種幸福東西的資格。

　　身為嗜血如命的九尾妖狐宿主不配有這種資格。

　　他不配…有這個資格……

　　所以他笑了，被所有曾相信的事物拋棄的他為何不笑？

　　在殺掉一個又一個的人，在腳旁堆疊而出一具又一具的屍骸血塚時，他笑得比誰都還猖狂。

　　死亡死亡死亡…

　　生命，不過如此。

　　『不過如此！』

　　他在心底憤怒的狂吼，而後又悲涼的低喃，『不過如此…』

　　一年多前，他漠視『曉』全軍覆沒在宇智波　鼬操縱出的內鬨中。

　　鎮外木葉與沙忍聯手的大軍壓境，另場血腥屠殺的開始。自知不能久留，可他卻在那些已死、半死的軀殼中，被聲模糊不清的低語吸引住離開的腳步。他轉頭，注視倒在血海中的人，那名呼喚出自個思念的人，那樣深沉神似另名擁有截然不同暗黑的人。

　　「你想要回去？」

　　他不該開口，卻還是開口了。

　　真正想回去的人，究竟是誰呢？

　　閉上的眼，亮紅的血眸沒有反應，失血過多的昏迷。

　　「……讓我帶你回去吧。」

　　他抬起對方的身，脫去那顯眼的黑底紅雲、護額、項鍊與戒指，隨手找個體型差不多的屍體換上後，便用火術燒個透徹。

　　這只是種替代。

　　把對方丟入一扇亮著燈的窗口時，他嘲諷的想，只是種替代罷了。

　　自己沒辦法獲得，至少有人能藉此獲得的一種可笑的補償心態。

　　但很有用…天殺的很有用。

　　虛幻的燈光即使不是為自己而亮，他也覺得足夠…

　　暫時喘口氣的休歇，『夜刃』不經意瞧見河畔水鏡面倒映──隱藏在兜帽下的蒼白能面笑得甜美又淡漠。

　　面具後，他也笑了。

　　哀傷、決然的笑了…  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　陰風陣陣，鹿丸乖乖扒完飯，自動收拾洗碗，並在無人催的情況下洗好澡、換完衣的看向仍坐在走廊上的寧次，吞了口唾液，心想還是早死早超生的好。

　　「寧次、別生氣了…」

　　處在發動中的白眼一瞇，寧次皮笑肉不笑的回眸，平穩音律中隱藏的怒火非同小可，「你說，我爲何要生氣？」

　　字正腔圓的朗讀式語調聽得鹿丸冒了身冷汗，讓他當機立斷的道歉並再三保證自己不會再這樣做了，或許吧…

　　嘆口氣，寧次低啞的說道，「我很擔心。」淺紫的瞳似凝集出鹿丸最怕的水，「我知道你是為了失敗後能避免牽扯到別人才這麼做，我也知道所有人之中只有你能闖入根部資料室而不會被斬立決，但我還是會擔心…」

　　越到後面越顫抖的聲，鹿丸聽不下去了，他拉住寧次就往自己懷裡頭靠。他真蠢不是嗎？虧人說他是啥狗屁天才，事實上卻連一點腦袋也沒。

　　「對不起…我不會再這樣做了…對不起。」

　　呢喃的話語，在空曠庭院中，迴盪得久遠，久遠…  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　兩座巨像聳立的雄偉，夜刃瞧了眼，苦笑，不願多看的直往月下華所在處奔馳而去。他只是想確認生長位置。月下華的香味太過濃郁，沒有忍者會想在出任務時沾到它，找死的例外。

　　往林中深入幾呎後，夜刃止步，蹲下身，觀察有點模糊的足跡。三個人跟一隻狗。木葉醫療班？他猜想。判斷來者已經離開一段時間後，他繼續往灌木叢裡頭走。

　　不久，他便見著月光下閃耀藍光的小碎花束，整片的風華絕代。

　　保持距離，估計完生長範圍後，夜刃轉身就走。

　　雖然待的時間不長，但離開森林時，他還是謹慎的嗅聞外衣，以防萬一。

　　一陣強烈的豔麗香氣直衝腦門的暈眩，夜刃十分無奈的站穩身子，想不到其他有效的方法，他只得把身上衣物通通丟入河中沖洗。

　　「真是麻煩透了…」嘀咕抱怨，夜刃全身脫得只剩下皮褲、面具。再次查看四周，確認真的沒人後，他立即把面具脫下，一頭扎進河中，痛快的洗個涼水澡。

　　味道消失得差不多後，夜刃走回岸邊，還沒碰到乾燥的土地，就有顆不長眼的火球迎面砸來。他反射性跳到岩石上躲避，急忙帶好的面具與握在手中，從不離身的查克拉刀閃耀亮藍如雷的光輝。

　　該死！太大意了！

　　暗聲咒罵自己的愚蠢，夜刃準備應戰，看清來者是誰時，他頓時有種想撞牆自殺的怨歎。

　　宇智波！！！  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　佐助沒想到會這麼快遇到『夜刃』。

　　入夜時分，他一如往常的待在巨岩上休息，漫無目的遊走的視線突然被個遠處跑來的小點吸引住，若是平時，他根本不會多加留意，這裡是火國邊境，許多忍者都會在這洗去任務的血腥。但今天這個不同，他沒有在河畔停留，反倒直接進入樹林，去到午後志乃與牙發現草藥之地。

　　不會吧！？

　　佐助急忙跳下岩壁，緊跟在忍者身後。消去氣息，佐助默不作聲的觀察起前方忍者──流暢的肢體運行有著武者特有的簡潔俐落、比他矮半個頭、印象中比一般男性還高幾個音節的聲與奇特口音、全身隱藏在斗篷與面具之下，金黃髮絲滑落耳際。

　　也許是，也許不是。太多神似又不同的可能性，佐助抱持如果不是就殺人滅口，如果是照樣先打了再說。

　　佐助在樹林外就止了步。花了整個下午做的陷阱，他可不想參與其中──草藥花粉散在森林四處的幽暗發亮，最為方便的材料，也是最難除去的一種。

　　如果『夜刃』真的熟知這花的用法，他就會想辦法處理掉，而不是沾著到處跑。

　　隱藏在陰影中，佐助沉住氣的等待。如他所願，『夜刃』在離開樹林後立刻脫去斗篷，浸在河水中搓洗。洗過斗篷後，『夜刃』脫除手套──短袖襯衣露出小麥色肌膚，幾道狹長傷疤散佈其上。

　　不是鳴人。佐助有些失落的評斷，他從來沒在鳴人身上見著傷痕。

　　但，誰又能確定呢？

　　『夜刃』喳舌，並逐一把裝備卸下，他把武士刀橫放在地，轉身將鞋子浸於水中。

　　真沒戒心。佐助諷笑，但他看到『夜刃』脫去高領襯衣後卻整個傻了──無數的傷疤，新與舊的相互交疊，在背部、胸腹糾結成縷的繁雜。震驚所見景象，佐助根本沒來得及注意容貌，『夜刃』便跳入了河中，搞得他只好待在原地，等著對方自己出現。

　　時間一分一秒的過去，正當佐助以為自己要衝出去把人從水中拽出來時，嘩的一聲，就像從水裡躍出的精怪。一名青年渾身溼淋的從河中站起身，扭乾頭髮的往岸邊走來──耀眼卻雜亂的金髮、月光下顯得淺青的藍眸、六道細長分布在臉頰，如鬍鬚狀的胎記，綜合以上特徵的臉，佐助就算瞎了眼都認得出是誰。

　　毫不思慮使出火球襲擊來者，佐助從隱身處走出，不悅地瞪向岸旁大石上，戴著面具，手持查克拉刀的青年。

　　堅持著最後的冷靜，他以冷漠的聲調喚出原以為今生都不會說出的名。

　　「把面具脫掉，我看到你的臉了。漩渦　鳴人！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　終焉谷河道旁對峙的兩人，數年後的重逢，彼此關係似乎仍舊沒變的舉刃相向，宛若黑與白的兩端。

　　「宇智波家的人都喜歡偷襲嗎？」嘲弄的音，鳴人硬是壓下身分被認出的莫名喜悅。他現在是『夜刃』，一名無家可歸的暗殺者！咬牙，他逼自己不能卸下防備。

　　「你什麼時候喜歡帶面具示人了？吊車尾。」佐助不甘示弱的諷回去，滿腦子只想確認剛才看到的臉不是眼花造成的幻象。

　　「我想你是認錯人了，宇智波。我並不認識叫什麼漩渦　鳴人的傢伙。」否認否認，裝得夠死就能混過去的駝鳥心態，鳴人現在了解的程度不是一般人所能想像。

　　「漩渦　鳴人。那就是你的名字！你這該死的笨蛋！快把那難看的面具給我脫下！」媽的王八蛋！你再裝死就休怪我不客氣！佐助左手聚集的查克拉只等著形成刀狀。

　　「請容我再說一次，宇智波，我並不認識什麼漩渦　鳴人！」咬字清晰、字字正確的發音差點讓他來不及提防迅速襲來的刀狀查克拉，「不問完話就動手，這是你們族人的通病嗎？」又罵了句，兩方相交的刀刃巧妙停滯在鋒口銳利的定點上僵持不下。

　　「閉嘴，笨蛋。」等我把那該死的面具弄下來後你就死定了！「把面具脫掉。」

　　「我拒絕！」

　　夠快的回嘴，只可惜沒快過千鳥流的鳴響。

　　靛藍色的閃光，瞬即被電麻的四肢，閃得不夠遠的鳴人只能無力癱軟在地，任由某人摧殘。喔！他媽的！他忘了混帳有這招！詛咒起經藥物侵蝕後便不重用的記憶力，鳴人惡狠狠瞪向冷張臉，壓在身上的佐助。

　　「混帳！」臉頰接觸到夜風涼意，鳴人威嚇性的咒罵。

　　「怎麼？不叫我宇智波了？」把面具扔到另旁，佐助挑眉邪笑的俯下身，不由分說的就是一個吻，一個粗暴、略帶懲罰性質的吻。

　　唇與唇碰觸的瞬間，鳴人睜大了眼，被嚇傻的腦袋做不出任何反應，只能呆愣的讓佐助肆無忌憚的深入，挑逗地與他的舌玩起捉迷藏來。

　　「住…手……」趁換氣的空檔發出抗議，但壓在身上的人全然忽略的繼續。鳴人雙手被使力壓制在地的無法反抗，只能放任讓佐助去做…這個…嗯…好吧，『有點』令人陶醉的吻。

　　待兩人終於因缺氧分開後，好死不死的，鳴人就聽到佐助在耳旁低語，「這是你讓我灼傷的懲罰，吊車尾。」

　　聽此，鳴人訝異的看向上方笑得比大蛇丸還邪惡的佐助，腦海只浮現出一句話。

　　媽的！是誰跟我說你從良了！？老子一定要把他拖出來凌虐致死！！！  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　木葉村另一頭，夜已深，卻不打算入睡的奈良與日向，他們面前紛亂的攤放數個機密捲軸。除去一本會議記錄外，其餘都在論述九尾妖狐以及宿主之事。

　　「難怪鳴人被驅逐出村了…」闔上會議紀錄，鹿丸皺眉，「封印正在剝落…」

　　「不能找人補救嗎？」得知鳴人是九尾妖狐的宿主時，寧次有些驚訝，但仔細想想對方的確有這跡象，只不過他沒有去注意罷。

　　「找誰？四代目死了，三忍有兩個拿它沒輒，另一個唯恐天下不亂。你說，找誰才好？」尖銳的發言有著滿腔無奈，鹿丸把捲軸收好。這些東西，太沉重了…

　　「我們至少可以幫忙。」語調中有著不甘，「只因為一個不知何時會解除的封印就把人放逐，這樣會不會太不公平了點？」

　　「我想，長老原本的提議是『死』吧。」另一句地雷，鹿丸聽著情人不平的氣憤，同樣是受制命運的人，一隻鳥飛走了卻沒發現另一隻還待在更大的籠中，動彈不得，「放逐，是綱手接受的提案。」喝茶。

　　「所以我們應該感謝她嘍？」帶刺的諷語。

　　「不，我們不該。但鳴人現在應該還活著，光是這點就該感激她了。」綱手有多疼愛鳴人，這是人盡皆知的事，「而且當時還有其他危害──不知何時會過來搶人柱力的『曉』。以一個人去換取其他上千的人安危，有何不可？」這其實是種不相信的行為啊，鹿丸暗自評論。相信村人並維護自己尊嚴有那麼難嗎？長老。若說他不感到憤怒，那是騙人的，畢竟有太多人都為保護這個村，維護『火的意志』這個尊嚴而死。他叨起菸，沒點燃的思索對策。

　　「這些話真像逼死我父親的那幾句。」寧次在遷怒，他是在遷怒沒有錯，就算已經諒解宗家，還沒癒合完全的傷，碰了依舊會痛。「這群混帳！」低聲咒罵，他的怨。

　　「寧次…」伸手搭肩的給予支持。

　　「放心吧，我不會做出什麼事的。」微瞇的眼，寧次輕聲的說，「還不會。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　月牙懸掛空中，半隱半現的羞澀。

　　多雲的夜，星光黯淡。

　　河道沖刷泥土的曲折，在火之國邊境，有營火光點。

　　「鳴人。」

　　佐助坐在火堆旁，心情不錯的呼喚不遠處背過身穿衣的青年。

　　「幹麻？」

　　語氣不佳、殺氣騰騰，鳴人套上裡衣，頭也沒回。

　　「鳴人。」

　　啞然失笑，笨蛋這次火氣可大。

　　「幹嘛？」

　　忍者包繫上了，背心也穿好了，束起的髮垂於背後的搖搖晃晃。

　　「鳴人。」

　　傾笑的柔和。

　　「幹──！？」

　　瞬間貼上的距離，從背後伸手擁抱並逼他仰頭偷吻的宇智波破天荒的連眼角都帶笑。

　　「放開！你這死變態！」

　　咬牙切齒。

　　「剛才不知是哪個人回吻得很高興？」

　　涼涼的諷回去，他很久沒這麼愉快了。

　　「……算你狠！」該死！他最近是不是流年不利啊？走到哪對方就在哪！幹！鳴人翻過頭，穿好手套，不理會後頭一見面就吻他的混帳。

　　「你還沒回答我你失蹤的原因？」走到鳴人放刀的地方，佐助坐下，隨意挑把的把玩，前幾晚的事他可以不去在意，但對方莫名失蹤好幾年這事可不行。

　　「把刀還我。」媽的兩把都在你手上是怎麼一回事！？手腳什麼時候變這麼快了！？「那不關你的事。」

　　「你確定？」佐助挑眉，他可有辦法逼眼前的笨蛋跟他打得轟轟烈烈讓群人來旁觀，順道讓某人連逃的機會都沒。

　　「確定。」一進入木葉就只有死路一條，他可記得清楚的很，「我也沒問你八年前的叛逃是怎麼一回事。每個人都有他的秘密。現在，把刀還我。」鳴人沒忽略佐助聽到『叛逃』這詞時眼中一閃而過的悔恨。他媽的！他幹麻這麼在意這個變態混帳啊！？

　　『因為他對你很重要啊。』

　　沙啞的呢喃，他向來選擇性忽略的房客莫名雀躍得很。

　　喔、閉嘴。九尾！我現在不需要你！

　　「那只是個任務……」

　　輕得難以察覺的聲，鳴人回頭瞧向那雙比夜還深的眸。太好了！為何他又有罪惡感了？你明明得到你想要的力量了，不是嗎？「如果是任務，那你成功達成了，應該感到驕傲而不是一張死人臉，懂嗎？」

　　「什麼時候『夜刃』也會說如此光冕堂皇的話了？」嘲弄的回諷。

　　「就在我殺了第一個人的時候，高興了嗎？宇智波。」冷眼，彼此都在對方眼中看到相似之處。

　　將面容隱藏在兜帽下的鳴人伸手，「把刀還我。」

　　『鳴人』與『夜刃』。兩種他都知曉卻又互不相干的身分在面前轉換得快速，佐助看著他所珍愛的笨蛋成為血腥傳說主角的瞬間，不驚反笑了出來。為何每次都是這樣？你總是如此輕易的就把我從迷霧帶出，不曾猶豫過分毫片刻。「拿去。」他遞出武士刀，但對查克拉刀有點好奇，畢竟，能擋下他的東西實在不多。「這是從哪來的？」

　　「路上撿的。」轉移目光。

　　真爛的謊言。佐助臉色明確的告訴他。

　　「……九尾失控後我無意間發現的。」只差沒說從哪具屍體上抽出來的細節。「好了啦！快給我！」鳴人不想讓佐助知道他這五年發生的事，他寧可自己在佐助面前還是十五歲的他，沒殺過人，活著有目標有希望的他。

　　「幾時的事？」

　　「啊？四年前的西國戰亂吧。」大致回憶時間，鳴人臉上看不出其他表情，「不小心就失控了。」聳肩，平淡得像在說今天天氣真好，事實上他也只能用這種說法，他到現在還想不起那晚的記憶。

　　「喂。笨蛋。」招手招手。

　　「我不叫笨蛋，混帳。」翻個白眼，鳴人瞧見佐助舉止後又加句，「我不是狗！」

　　冷笑，「我也不叫混帳，過來。」

　　「更像在叫狗。」雖如此抱怨，鳴人還是走過去，「幹嘛？」

　　佐助突然伸手硬把他往下拉，來不及反應的鳴人只感覺到自己陷進一個溫暖懷抱中，身後將他壓入的力道大得驚人。

　　「放開！」臉全紅的躁動。

　　「閉嘴。」其中一隻手(應該是佐助的右手)更加用力的把鳴人頭壓至頸側。那雙他思念不已的藍瞳突如出現的空洞太過嚇人，猜不到也不想知道對方這五年發生的事的佐助只想得到這種方法，他唯一能給予的方法。

　　過一會，鳴人安靜了，他把臉埋入太久沒見面，原以為再也見不了面的人的頸項，懷念的味道，似月下雪霜的清冽。

　　就這麼一會，一會就好。

　　讓我當回什麼也不知道的鳴人，只追著自己想要東西的鳴人。

　　略顫抖的手抓上佐助背後衣物，緊緊的，像在害怕、像在確認著什麼。「笨蛋…」偏向寵溺的叫法，「受不了的時候哭出來沒關係。」

　　「誰要哭啊！放開！我要走了。」

　　「等天亮好嗎？」

　　「………好。」

　　有點悶聲的回答。

　　儘管抱得不太舒服

　　儘管沒有坦承某些事情

　　但對方還在自己懷中

　　至少，這個夜

　　他們過得不太寂寞

　　天可晚點亮。真的。

　　只有你在身旁時，我才會這麼想。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　天亮了。座落在木葉邊境，一棟兩層樓獨門居所的主臥室雙人床上，有人絲毫無處在半夢半醒狀態的睜開思路清明的眼。模糊，全是色塊的視野，過度利用而毀壞的眼，銀髮同居人曾提議換去，但青年拒絕了，這是他應得的果，沒必要逃它。

　　眨了眨眼，刺目陽光透過沒拉好的百葉窗扎得讓他流淚。幸好那傢伙不在，要不又要聽他說嘴好久。拉下遮幕的窗，屋內大致清空的步道，雖然他不至於撞到任何東西，但那愛擔心的傢伙還是儘量把走道得收拾乾淨。

　　摸索、撿拾床頭櫃上的髮帶，束起整理好的髮，他準備進浴室梳洗，但才剛走出房間，他立刻收回前言。

　　該死的是誰把洗衣籃放在這的！？卡卡西！

　　忍著腳痛，拭淨臉頰水滴的青年不經意瞧向鏡中倒影，發覺連臉都看不清的乾脆不看也罷。把毛巾掛回架上，悠閒走入廚房，為自己煮份色香味俱全的早餐。

　　這點事，他還做得來。用不著某人派忍犬跟在旁邊吵得要死。

　　卡卡西出任務的第一天他就把那隻煩人的帕克給轟回去。但正所謂什麼人養什麼狗，每當他進廚房最吵的總是那隻稻草人。

　　『鼬、鼬、小心切到手啊。』

　　緊貼在旁的細語把他煩得只想射幾把苦無讓卡卡西閉嘴，可一旦對方外出執行任務時，他又會嫌廚房太大，大得有些無所適從。

　　明天就會回來了吧。

　　瞧向窗外明朗的天氣，住在木葉邊境的好處之一就是風景不錯、不會太吵，雖然前一項他根本無緣欣賞。

　　快回來吧，卡卡西…

　　品嚐加了許多糖的咖啡，總面無表情的前木葉S級叛忍──宇智波　鼬嘴角勾起些許笑意。

　　沒有你在的家，實在太空了點…  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　天晴鳥鳴週轉，因生理時鐘清醒的寧次，胸口有重物壓得他差點喘不過氣。寧次不必仰頭，甚至連看都不用看，他也知道發生了何事。

　　這傢伙…又睡在我身上了。半是無奈，寧次伸手撫過鹿丸散落在他胸前的髮，輕喚，「鹿丸、該醒來了。」然後便等著欣賞某人處在低血壓狀態下會做出的各種糗事，昨天是衣服反穿，前天是錯把糖當鹽，讓他們吃了頓甜死人的早餐，大前天是走路去撞牆。其實這些事都還算小，至少他不會在開窗時摔到窗外頭，還不會，頂多是撞上透明玻璃門的讓那群損友笑得半死。

　　「鹿丸、醒醒。」喔、對了，低血壓還有個特點—很難醒，時常被當成抱枕的寧次對此有特別深的體驗。

　　「恩…」一隻眼張開，從左到右晃了一圈，又閉上了。

　　「鹿丸、」多少加強口氣，「你再不醒來我就要吻你了。」

　　兩隻眼皮連移動的意圖都沒，反倒是身體自動往旁邊滾下去，以最少氣力鑽入被窩，連頭都埋進去的『冬眠』。

　　「春天已經到了，現在該醒了。」甩甩被壓得發麻的手，寧次拉開棉被團，呼喚。

　　「………是是。」伸手奪取『冬眠』領域，慵懶的聲調滿是夢境的呢喃。

　　挑眉，自知接下來只會一覺到日上三竿。寧次俯下身，一手撐在鹿丸頭旁，另手將對方頭擺正，很不客氣的吻下去，全然奪取生物生存最基本所需──氧氣的『暴力』。

　　「夠了…我醒……」缺氧到不得不清醒的腦部，鹿丸趁些許分開的空檔抗議。一張眼，他看到的無非是寧次奸計得逞的笑，耳邊更響起會讓他氣得想把枕頭砸過去的聲音。

　　「兩分四十三秒，醒來得比上次快嘛。」

　　寧次愉快的前去料理早餐，絲毫沒聽到鹿丸抓頭，嘀咕抱怨，「惡魔…早知道就不把你跟宇智波丟在同一個小隊。」

　　真是近墨者黑！

　　梳洗完畢，鹿丸剛走進廚房，簡略的中式早餐就已準備妥當，稀飯、醬瓜、九重塔煎蛋，還有他從不碰的鹹蛋。

　　那簡直跟水煮蛋沒兩樣，萬惡的根源。

　　「今天我會去找宇智波。」

　　吃到一半冒出來的話，鹿丸瞧了寧次一眼，下句是什麼彼此都知道。希望暗部宿舍夠堅固，經得起寫輪眼摧殘。「他應該在老地方吧。這幾天不會有任務，最好趕快把報告交上去。」

　　吃飯不談公事，不成文的規定，但某些情況例外。

　　「大概明天才交得出來。」

　　「喔？明天我跟火影有會要開，晚點才會回來。」

　　眼神相互交集的瞬間，未經言語的訊息在暗處結下約定。

　　『明晚夜訪火影辦公室。』

　　吃完早餐，鹿丸把鹹蛋收回冰箱，思索該如何向佐助解釋鳴人失蹤原因並能在他聽完後不拿草薙劈死那兩位為首的長老們。

　　「真是麻煩啊…」

　　關上冰箱的門，他悄然低語。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　露水滴落臉頰溼涼，清醒的目光，仰頭間全是晴天流雲的柔，望不穿底的深遂。神智勉強判斷出今夕是何年，坐落一旁的營火白煙渺渺。伸展靠在岩壁上熟睡而僵硬的肢體，佐助垂頭看著雙手，質疑起夢境與現實的依據。一直到他瞧見岸旁大石燒焦的灰黑痕跡時，他才彎起嘴角的笑了。

　　梳洗完畢，佐助甩落手上水液。懷中突然的輕盈讓他反射性尋找起失落之物，但只有張畫了鬼臉的紙條留在襯衣口袋裡，上頭註明：

　　『給愛抱人的死變態：

　　護額我拿走了。

　　』

　　沒有屬名，但內容足以讓佐助青筋爆出的考慮起下次該怎麼好好料理這隻出言不遜的小狐狸。死變態？很好…你死定了！笨蛋！

　　「宇智波？」樹葉唏嗦，短暫停頓後的呼喚。寧次站在對岸，聲調有些驚訝。

　　佐助回頭看望，靜待對方說明來意。

　　「該寫報告了，到我那去吧。」公事如此，私事不然。若不是白眼，寧次還真以為叫錯了人。太過輕鬆的氣息是自從對方歸村後便消失無蹤的愉悅。昨晚發生什麼事了？寧次打量完四周環境後，心中已有了底。

　　「轟轟烈烈？」這兩個何時這麼收斂了？

　　「你認為呢？」冷哼，佐助從日向的問句就知道他發覺了什麼，他原本就沒隱瞞的打算，反倒是對方說什麼在他那寫報告？天大的謊言。不過算了，有情報總是件好事。

　　「來吧。」寧次側身招手，不意外宇智波多瞧了眼河岸後，才跟著他離去。

　　佐助隨著日向移動，動身的前刻，他伸手探住口袋，一顆不過巴掌大的透明晶體，封在其中的淡綠偏藍火焰燃燒得旺盛。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　羽鴿，成雙。淺灰的嬌小，翅膀鼓動翱翔的欲求。

　　「好乖、好乖，就快好了…」裹著斗蓬，鳴人把短信繫上兩隻躁動不安的腳。

　　確認綁牢後，他才將鴿子往空中一擲。

　　瞬間恢復自由的鳥禽，分別往不同方向而去。

　　「要快點到喔。」揮手，鳴人戴上面具，毫無聲息的消失在森林邊緣。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　成山高的文件，搖搖欲墬的辦公桌，鹿丸厭煩的批改似乎會自動增殖，上頭還爬滿各種不知名墨黑符號的紙張，開始後悔當初自己為何要接下這個職位。真是自找罪受…他抓了抓頭，看往另個辦事桌後方呈現放空狀態的五代火影──綱手，她手持同份文件，翻至同面(大概還是同行字)的盯了快十分鐘。真光明正大的翹班行為！鹿丸翻個白眼打算如法泡製，卻被突如敲門聲打消想法，也順道把神遊太虛得很高興的火影喚回現實層面。

　　被驚醒的綱手連忙說聲請進，兩人只見靜音神色自若的抬著文件進來，那高達半公尺的高度看得鹿丸傻眼。人不是這麼操的吧…

　　「火影大人、有些文件得請您批閱。」靜音以極為高難度的技巧將東西堆到桌面上，再把最上頭也是最厚的那份放到綱手面前，「醫療部下個月預算，請您在今天內過目。」

　　鋼手接過文件，大致翻閱，她瞧了靜音一眼，神色自有其凝重之處，「把預算交給奈良，他算得向來比我還精。」推託公事的讓對方隨自己入地獄，火影最常幹的把戲，但今天有所不同。

　　鹿丸鳳眼一瞇，自知來者不善。醫療部預算向來就是鋼手自個省的份，哪輪得到他？他盯著靜音如同以往的神情，再看向被放在桌面那比手邊任何文件都還沉重的份量，隨手翻閱幾下，夾雜在大量品項條列中的是不名忍者群聚於木葉西南方的詭異動態與分布，還有音忍全面武裝的機密資料。藥師　兜那傢伙在想些什麼？停在其中一頁。貼在上頭的是現任火影懸賞照，價位高得可買下一個小國，更別說懸賞者的名了，意圖實在囂張得很。

　　「我等會處理。期限是今天吧？傍晚就會出去了。」鹿丸隨手把文件置一旁，回頭忙其他事。

　　靜音轉身走回座位，雙手於暗處結印。

　　結界設下。

　　「你認為如何？奈良。」這只是防止竊聽的結界，鋼手依舊裝作在批改文件的模樣。

　　「那些想領賞的傭兵團大約有多少人？」鹿丸手撐在腦後的發愣，只是外表看起來如此。

　　「五、六百人，」靜音從櫃中拿出茶包，下午茶時間到了，「數目還在增加。」

　　「會不會是音忍出資，作收漁翁之利？」鹿丸舉筆，引起注意力，「啊、我不用甜點。」

　　「有可能，但他的目的應該不只這些。」綱手鬆口氣的癱在椅背上，重現每日會有舉動，「音忍村有多少忍者？」

　　「四千多名，大概吧。」鹿丸盤算村內沒出任務的忍者數，不到兩千，前途慘澹。

　　「需要把人叫回來嗎？」靜音拿出茶具的洗淨。

　　「以什麼名義？太大量的話對方會起疑。」伸個懶腰，站起身的綱手，神情十分高興，「休息時間到了啊！」

　　「就不能直接抓他們嗎？」抓了抓頭，鹿丸嫌麻煩的提議。

　　「以一張懸賞照上的名字？證據太少了。」鋼手癱坐到沙發上，吃起她最愛的點心，「有多少忍者會在明天回來？」

　　「上忍二十名、特上十二名、暗部大概三個小隊，還有中忍三十二名。」鹿丸算一算，加起來連百位都不到，糟糕透頂，「向沙忍求援嗎？」他坐在滾輪椅上，溜到茶几處。

　　「普通信鴿，內容簡短。」綱手品茶，有些燙的吹涼。

　　「那太慢了。」靜音吃著點心，如同以往的溫吞。

　　要不要直接寫『救命啊』？不過那樣可能會被手鞠立刻揉爛不管，鹿丸無奈的想，「但用最快的鷹隼，反會被人射下。」

　　「根部有算進去嗎？」鋼手語重心長的問，怎麼她在位的時候就戰亂頻傳啊？之前是和『曉』，現在又…

　　「你指哪一方的？火影大人？」鹿丸講得一針見血。

　　嘆息，鋼手揉揉太陽穴，「先擬定戰力分配圖，以防萬一。靜音、幫我通知醫療部戒備，說是演習。任務部門那的分配先緩緩，私底下請他們不要派人出去，就算要派也得是留在村內那種。還有，奈良…」驚艷四方的豪放微笑，「你今天可別想混了。」

　　「彼此彼此，火影大人。」苦笑，鹿丸認份的滾回辦公桌那，策劃起對外部份。至於內部…綱手有她自己的一套，用不著他管。

　　結界解除，火影辦公室的一切都像平時那般，打混的打混、釣魚的釣魚、嫌麻煩在批改文件的仍舊在批改。

　　但在暗處，有什麼東西動了。

　　以它一慣優雅卻無情的步伐，緩緩朝木葉而來。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　暗部宿舍，老早撰寫完報告的兩名暗部人員聚在一塊『喝茶聊天』。

　　寧次看著宇智波翻閱鹿丸從根部拿出的捲軸，仔仔細細的再三閱讀、思索。面無表情的神色，比預期的還要平靜。是因為昨晚見到鳴人的關係？喝著半溫的茶，沒說出猜測。

　　「昨晚有個傢伙和我做了交易。」

　　不何時宜的發話，寧次挑眉，他等著之後內容。

　　「木葉最近會有動亂，音忍會趁機進攻。」結論直接出來，跳躍性的省略太多過程。

　　「他的身分對木葉有利？」喝茶，寧次不疾不徐，淡紫的眸銳利得很。

　　「也許。」收好捲軸，佐助笑得嗜血，「牠只需要殺人。」

　　「我會轉告給鹿丸。」你跟大蛇丸相處太久了，宇智波。無聲評論。

　　樹梢風嵐狂舞，春日到來的木葉，火正欲起。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　木葉村臨午仍嫌涼氣候，從家中偷溜的牙，腳還沒踏出門就被拉住，「放開啦！老姊！」

　　「我幹麻放開打算翹班的弟弟啊？」半挑眉，木葉最溫柔的女獸醫傾著壞笑。

　　「我今天放假耶！」

　　「放假就該陪家人，這句話你沒聽過嗎？」薑是老的辣，沒事有事絕對不能惹家裡的母老虎。

　　「我也有想陪的朋友啊！」壓低聲量的抱怨，花聽了眉挑得更高的笑道，「陪『朋‧友』啊？什麼時候帶回家給我們看看？」

　　為何忍者找語病的功夫都那麼厲害！？來不及怨，牙掙脫花的毒爪就往後退，「放心啦！我保證這次晚上前一定會回來…」上次玩通宵全是志乃的主意啊！害他趴在床上酸得要死，回家還被罵得臭頭。

　　「喂！記得小心點。」放行的花，調侃的面容轉為嚴肅，「今天風的味道很怪，別離開村子太遠。」她養的好幾條忍犬狀況都不太對勁，說是生病也不像，但就是沒什麼食慾。

　　「我知道了。」牙揮手道別，難得赤丸沒跟在他身旁。

　　牠在窩裡睡得可香甜呢，叫都叫不醒。輕哼了聲，牙發覺即將遲到的趕忙往練習場跑去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　木葉上風處山嶺，躲藏在茂密樹林中的忍者身旁堆聚大量月下華的濃郁，只見他百般無聊的把花朵丟入石臼內擣爛，讓香味隨風而下，壟罩整個木葉村。

　　換班的忍者就快來了，成天在做這種事也是很累的。忍者又抓把月下華丟入石臼內，使勁磨散，令人昏昏欲睡的噁心香味他早麻痺得聞不到，也多虧如此，他才沒像其他人般在樹林中吐得到處都是。身後草叢傳來些許唏嗦，忍者沒回頭，「你來晚了。」

　　「怪我？你知不知道找這種花是件很累人的事啊！」接頭的矮小男人瞞怨的把成堆月下華放到草籃中，拍拍手，試圖抹去味道，「這要用到幾時啊？老做這種事實在太累了點。」

　　「累累累，你光會叫累！」忍者瞪了男人一眼，「再兩、三小時就行了。喂！快點接手，我想睡了。其他人呢？」他煩燥的把東西一丟，打算休息去。

　　「都睡死了。」

　　突如其來的殺意，忍者還沒來得及反應，一隻沾滿血腥的手就從後摀住他的嘴，銳利峰亮的苦無在驚覺的霎那間劃下死神鎌刀的無情。簡潔俐落的一刀，深入頸骨，割開喉部主要動脈與氣管。

　　「他們都和你一樣，再也不會醒了。」

　　摔落在地，顫抖不到幾秒就停止不動的身軀，血從傷口處如湧泉般噴灑遍地，染滿草藥淡藍色花朵的鮮艷。

　　「你不知道吧，月下華不光能遮掩火藥味，甚至能蓋過血臭。」說著對方再也聽不到的話語，解除變身術的『夜刃』冷然笑道。他身後樹叢內，屍體沿路散落，沒有絲毫掩飾打算的任憑它們形成極佳的森林肥料。

　　『夜刃』面色陰冷瞧眼山嶺下的木葉村。隨後，他留下個影分身加變身術的離去，讓那假冒的生命繼續擣著染滿血的月下華，終無止盡。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「我回來了。」極度疲累的聲調，鹿丸揉著改公文、策劃戰略到酸痛的脖頸。路上遇見春野　櫻的事根本是雪上加霜，對著話題無非是小李何時會回來的叼念，暗罵這對萬年新婚夫妻的鹿丸只能聽聽、應付了事。他可不敢領教櫻的拳頭…

　　看著仍舊寂靜的屋舍，鹿丸有著困惑，「不在嗎？」

　　往裡頭走去，廚房亮著柔和光暈，「寧次？你在廚房做什麼？」

　　剛料理完晚餐的寧次轉身，好奇這句話的來由，他在煮飯不是嗎？「你沒聞到嗎？」

　　「聞到什麼？」鹿丸看寧次指著鍋中的食物。他愣了會，寧次在煮飯？他怎麼都…！！？

　　寧次挑眉，不然他在幹麻？煮衣服？

　　「怎麼了？鹿丸。」突然看到鹿丸嗅聞自己衣服的寧次起了疑。

　　「我身上有什麼味道？」鹿丸往前走幾步，瞧見寧次皺眉，往後退幾步的警鈴大響。

　　「你剛去哪了？」怎麼會有股甜到做噁的味道？

　　「我身上有什麼味道？」重複問句，鹿丸察覺到不對勁。

　　「……劣質香水味。」

　　「………」

　　媽的幹！他怎麼沒發現到！？

　　「寧次、幫我一個忙。」冷靜冷靜冷靜…他絕對不能慌！「把家裡門窗關死，理由我等會解釋。等等！你不要過來！」鹿丸趕忙往後退，「等我說可以你再接近我！」鹿丸說完後立刻衝到浴室去，被留在廚房的寧次有點傻眼，平常看他行動怎麼都沒那麼快過？但也因此察覺到事態嚴重性。

　　做完鹿丸交代的事後，寧次走去浴室，正巧瞧見鹿丸站在庭院裡燒今天穿的衣物。

　　「別靠過來。」鹿丸蹲在火堆旁的舉手警告，沒有說明原因，寧次也沒管它，直接往浴室走。

　　確認衣服燒乾淨後，留於庭院的鹿丸便消失在煙霧中。

　　好個影分身的用處。

　　敲著浴室的門，寧次有些擔心，用白眼只瞧見鹿丸整個身子待在淋浴間的噴頭下，水量開到最大，似乎也沒管冷熱的沖洗，「鹿丸、我要進去了。」

　　這倒底是怎麼一回事！？他再度敲門，力道放重了些。

　　似乎這時才聽見敲門聲，鹿丸轉身面對浴室的門，他問，「寧次？」

　　「跟我說原因。」靠在浴室門前，寧次問道。

　　「……是香味。」抹去臉頰水珠，鹿丸低喃，「月下華的香味。」

　　「月下華？」大概知道鹿丸在提哪種植物的寧次，不能理解的是行徑。

　　「一種香味濃郁到會讓人在短時間內嗅覺麻痺、全身沾附味道、還會藉由接觸轉給其他人的花。」再把水開大點，鹿丸聲音模糊了許多，寧次只能靠唇語大概了解意思，「試想想，如果一個忍者在出任務時不小心碰到這種花…」

　　寧次啐了口聲，那簡直像在黑暗中大方光明的活靶。

　　「你打算淋多久？」

　　「啊…半個小時到一個小時吧。」

　　「把水轉成熱的。」

　　「……冷水的效果比較好。」

　　「你會感冒。」他以為現在是什麼天氣！？前兩個星期才還在下雪！

　　「…………」

　　「不要嫌麻煩。」

　　確認鹿丸轉了熱水開關後，寧次這才回房找沒受污染的乾淨衣服與毛巾。

　　兩個多小時後，晚餐也涼得差不多了。

　　鹿丸剛從浴室探出頭來，沒能細看，一塊乾爽的毛巾就臨頭罩下，不顧當事人意見的擦拭起來。

　　「處理好了？」感受到冰冷的體溫，寧次問道。這傢伙……肯定又轉回冷水了。

　　「恩…」整個濕淋淋身體往寧次身上靠去，鹿丸頭枕到他頸窩的低語，「好香…」頭整個埋了進去，有些滿足。

　　聽著對方難得會說的甜言蜜語，寧次微笑，「月下華還有些什麼作用？」

　　沉默幾秒，鹿丸低語，「花粉用於催吐、花朵揉爛能當作治傷藥、莖是解毒劑、根有催情、壯──」話還沒說完，寧次就賞給他後腦杓一掌，口無遮攔，「它是否有地方用來當興奮劑？」挑眉。

　　「這倒沒有。」乾笑幾聲，鹿丸抱怨好幾聲麻煩的打算回房找衣服穿去。

　　此時，門鈴響了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　終焉谷，把所有衣物丟到水中清洗的鳴人，全身泡在河中的仰望月牙似笑。

　　「偷窺狂。」低罵，他沒動，光從查克拉的氣息就知對方是誰。

　　「暴露狂。」回諷，坐在岸邊大石上的佐助對浮在河面上的鳴人冷笑。

　　「不下來？」把視線轉到一身黑的佐助身上。

　　「太冷。」他討厭溼。

　　「吐個大火球出來不就得了？」翻個白眼，鳴人起身躍上岩石，嘻笑。

　　佐助伸手抹去鳴人臉頰水液，冰涼刺骨的寒讓他心疼的很，「執行任務？」他解下斗篷的披掛，沒忽略鳴人身上除水的氣息外，還有若有似無的血味與月下華的香。

　　「只是去採花罷。」靠著佐助，鳴人滿足的鬆口氣。

　　「什麼花？」什麼時候鳴人也會用這種拐彎抹角的方式說話了？佐助把鳴人摟在懷中，希望能提供些溫暖，卻更察覺死亡的腥。

　　「……佐助、明晚別來這了。」沒回答問題，自知不能靠太近的鳴人緩緩從懷抱中掙脫，躍下岩石的穿衣。

　　「給我一個理由。」

　　「離木葉太遠。」回眸的笑，不似以往純真。

　　「喂。」

　　「？」

　　「不要對我用夜刃的身分說話。」

　　鳴人翻了白眼，「真可惜，我就是夜刃。」突如倒轉的視線，背喀到碎石地的疼，鳴人瞪向上方的佐助，欲開罵的對方倒先制住他的話。

　　「閉嘴，吊車尾。」摟著懷中冰涼，佐助使了勁的想讓鳴人多沾染點人的溫度，而不是似屍的寒冽。他厭惡他身為夜刃的身分與口氣，太過漠然的不像他所熟知的笨蛋，他僅有的太陽。

　　「放開我！你這囂張的渾蛋！你在音忍是養成抱人癖啊！？怎麼每次見到我就會撲上來！！？木葉還有一大堆女孩子等著你去摟咧！！！放開！！！」

　　「吃醋了？」這才像他所認識的笨蛋。

　　「誰會吃這種沒道理的醋啊！」也許還有味道殘留在身上，這死混帳為何不趕快給我離開！「快點放開！！！」

　　「你在怕什麼？笨蛋。」撐起身，佐助直視的目光看不清心中所想。

　　「什麼都沒有！除了被隻貓纏得要死外！」快離開啊！我不想讓你看到沾滿血的我的手！！！

　　「貓？」挑眉，佐助嘴角勾起危險的笑，「那你又是什麼？被貓壓在身下的小狐貍？」俯下身，他在鳴人耳盼低喃，「嗯？」

　　「不要亂摸！」雙手阻擋混帳得寸進尺的舉止，「你很重耶！快滾！！！」

　　「說吧，你今天殺了多少人？」扣住鳴人手腕，佐助輕描淡寫的問。

　　暗自一驚，努力想忽略這句話、這句答案的鳴人，太害怕可能後果，「不關你的事！你又不是我的什麼人！管那麼多幹嘛！！？」大吼，他逃避視線交會，害怕著佐助眼中會出現的厭惡與拒絕之色，不敢去看的反射性加大掙扎幅度，拗直得想逃。

　　見身下人反應與吼出的話語，佐助一扯嘴角，臉陰的很，「沒錯。我不是你的什麼人，但我至少能讓你成為我的什麼人！」

　　喔喔、佐助語氣不對。示意到這點的鳴人總算與佐助對上視線。靠！寫輪眼全開的三色勾玉盈滿怒火的旺盛。

　　該死的…這下他想逃也沒辦法了…  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一進來後連聲招呼都沒打就往洗手間衝的牙，其嘔吐聲即使在關上門後也聽得到。

　　「牙怎麼了？志乃。」聽著可謂呼天搶地的嘔吐聲，寧次有些反胃。

　　「空氣中的怪味道。」嫌惡地皺眉，志乃簡略說明主因，「你這背風，就帶他來了。」

　　所以他才沒受到月下華的影響？疑問解答大半的寧次。自家房門開了又關了，換好衣服出來的鹿丸確認屋外能待後，才離開門窗閉鎖的房內。

　　「呦、志乃，牙沒事吧？」天生嗅覺靈敏的人還真倒楣。

　　「他今天沒吃什麼，應該吐完了。」借杯水就往洗手間去的志乃，「我剛派出蟲子尋找來源，先失陪一下。」開門，關門，他身影消失於洗手間後，剩下鹿丸與寧次相望。

　　嘆口氣，心想大概全村忍犬都報銷的鹿丸，他把收在書房的地圖拿出，畫起受災圖表。寧次坐於另旁的提供所知情報與自身經驗。

　　畫完受災圖，寧次看眼幾乎是遍布全村的範圍，「你想，大概有多少人會發覺？」太糟了，如果主使者想要屠村的話，木葉村恐怕一個也逃不掉。

　　「志乃那、我那、牙那…」越算越心虛，考慮要不要發佈全村戒備令的鹿丸抓了抓頭，嘆息。

　　洗手間門開了，志乃扶著臉色慘淡的牙走出，「發現源頭了，要去嗎？」很顯然主詞不是落在牙身上。

　　「真麻煩啊…」只想攤在地上裝死的鹿丸，寧次沒理他，外出探查的事就這麼定案。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「佐助…不要鬧…」全身被扒光，只剩下皮褲還勉強撐在腰際的鳴人憤恨的想脫離雙手被制於頭頂的窘境。壓在他身上的混帳全然忽略，成聾子狀態的有下沒下的逗弄著情慾。媽的！他以為這樣很好玩嗎！？一陣酥麻傳來，聽了連自己都會覺得羞恥的聲音從沒閉緊的口中溢出。

　　頸項用舌舔過的嚙咬，佐助似乎很滿意鳴人發出的呻吟的暫緩手邊工，仰頭詢問，「不要鬧？我從頭到尾都很認真哪來的鬧？」很認真的在鬧你，以欺負笨蛋發洩怒氣還真是件不錯的事。

　　「最好是啦！」雙眼迷濛的鳴人破口大罵，他知道彼此應該是什麼關係，但他還沒有心理準備進展到肉體實踐的地步！「玩膩了就給我下來！你很重耶！臭傢伙！」

　　「我記得火好像是你引燃的，為何不用你來撲滅它？」玩膩你這隻可愛的狐狸？再等八輩子吧！欠了五、六年的份不一次欺負完總是可惜。

　　這還是話嗎！？翻白眼，鳴人一個咬牙，好吧！既然你那麼想知道，我說就是了！「……十七個人。」聲量比他所想像中還要小。

　　「什麼？」有些驚訝，佐助俯視著鳴人，眼中已沒了玩性。

　　「我說我今天殺了十七個人！你高興了吧！現在給我滾！！！」滾遠遠的盡量鄙夷我吧。反正…反正我不會再回木葉了！

　　「目的？」恢復成平穩的調，佐助直盯目光閃爍的鳴人，提問。

　　「………」深呼吸，鳴人心想這是最後一次，便放膽的全抖了出來，情況不可能再差到哪去了！「他們在木葉上風處使用月下華，打算明晚屠村。」握住手腕的力道緊了又鬆，最終還是放了開。

　　鳴人看向坐到旁邊思索的佐助，諷刺的笑了笑，沒他的事，他要走了，宇智波再也不會把他當作『鳴人』看，他只會跟其他人一樣把他當作怪物，一個沒血沒淚、見不得光的殺人犯。

　　穿好衣服，鳴人起身拿刀的手腕卻被抓住，他沒回頭，身後傳來的語調依舊平靜，「誰准你走了？」

　　「怎麼？我這『殺人犯』的去處還需要『宇智波暗部』操心嗎？」不假思索的話，刻意加重某些字詞的嘲弄，一刀刀傷得最深的都是自己。

　　「去你媽的我當然關心！你是鳴人！我不關心你還關心誰！？」火大，才思考到半途就發現鳴人打算離開的佐助最生氣的不是對方行為，而是他的稱謂──『宇智波』。彷彿又回到幼時的那種焦躁，對於身旁人看得都是你的姓氏、你的血統、你的臉皮，而不是你原先存留在身子裡的真實的徹底厭惡，「給我轉回來！漩渦　鳴人！跟人說話要看著對方眼睛這點禮貌你應該還懂！」

　　「很可惜，小的就是不懂！還請大人放開敝人的賤手，省得髒了宇智波高貴的血統！」更加疏離的話，向來就知道該怎麼惹佐助發怒的鳴人強迫自己微笑，不去看、不去理會身後逐漸高漲的怒火和手腕幾乎要為之碎裂的疼痛。「放開！」使力一掙。

　　「你憑什麼命令我！？」猛力一拉，佐助硬逼鳴人倒下的狠很吻了他，帶血的苦澀又粗暴的吻，「你今天殺了十七個人又怎麼樣？你是個罪大惡極的人又怎麼樣？你就是我所認識的那個你，那個該死執著蠢笨的吊車尾！現在給我閉上你那張該死的賤嘴好好待在我身邊！」吼完一連串的話，佐助緊抱住懷中那隻不知在亂想什麼的笨蛋，力道大得幾乎要揉碎他的身軀，「不准離開我！聽到了沒有！？」

　　鳴人沒有應聲，但佐助頸窩滴落的熱液與緊抓住背後衣物的手已清楚給予了他最想要的答案。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　腥味，離目的地越近就越重的血臭混著濃郁花香形成種更加詭異的味道。

　　特地從背風處上來的三人，沿路屍骸已讓他們麻木到幾乎是看過就忘。死法全是頸部乾淨俐落的一刀，腐蠅漫天飛舞的尋到良好繁殖地點。

　　「我開始慶幸晚餐沒吃了…」低喃，略去死者驚恐表情不看，鹿丸仔細觀察傷口切痕，「傷口斷得很乾淨，不像一般刀刃造成的切口。」

　　「需要通知屍體處理班嗎？」寧次皺眉。

　　「我比較想把他們移離上風處，再讓蒼蠅處理後事。」很怕麻煩的直接反應，可惜遭到多數否決。

　　「月下華在那。」指出他們來此目標的志乃，三人一同看向山崖上缽形物體中混和血味的香氣瀰漫，「你能用影子把它推落山壁嗎？」很顯然不想讓自己蟲子碰到那東西的志乃提議。

　　「………」鹿丸看眼寧次的尋求救兵，但對方正在計算死亡人數的沒空理他。「真麻煩。」抱怨，在他結印不到數分後，那東西就墜落懸崖化作塵土碎片。「我看還是叫屍體處理班來好了。」如此強的風，吹整晚香味應該就會消了。

　　「死了十七個。」大致繞過一圈的寧次，說明情況，「沒有行刺者的可能身分，但死者似乎沒有抵抗，應該是熟人，要不就是暗殺者所為。」

　　「看起來不像木葉忍者會做的事啊…」綱手那沒發出消息，王都沒抓就在處理小兵反會壞事。但要說是暗部幹的嘛…後續處理又太過粗操，感覺就像刻意留在這等人發現。該不會…鹿丸看了寧次一眼。

　　不遠處，志乃對空發出了信號彈。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「好點了？」胸口溼一大片的佐助不打算追究。

　　眼眶浮腫的鳴人打死也不想把頭抬起來看對方表情。他怎麼會做出這麼糗的事！？喔！真想挖洞把自己給埋起來！「我去洗把臉。」躲避視線交會的他，直奔河邊的慌張。

　　「你還沒回答我的問題。」

　　太過貼近的詢問，鳴人嚇了一跳，「好了啦…」天！他連聲音都很難聽！

　　「鳴人、看著我說話。」放軟的聲調有著堅持。

　　「我一定得這麼做嗎？」滿心不願的轉過身，頭仍低著。

　　「笨蛋，哭而已，有什麼好奇怪的？」佐助以身高優勢捧起鳴人的臉，他細看後笑開，「嗯…真的是隻大花貓。」

　　「嫌我是大花貓就不要看！」氣憤的抗議。

　　「開玩笑的。」沒放開手，佐助輕柔落吻，紅腫的眼、佈滿淚痕的頰、咬得泛紅的唇瓣，他鮮少的溫柔。

　　「佐助…」

　　「嗯？」當吻到鳴人鎖骨，打算留幾個吻痕宣示所有權時，他聽鳴人輕喚。「怎麼了？」

　　「對不起…」低垂的目光有著化不開的憂傷。

　　「笨蛋。」親暱的罵了聲，他吻了他，回頭繼續原先暫停的行為，並深入到會讓人發出難以壓抑的愉悅呻吟的地步。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　曦色，帶血光的紅。

　　早早收到消息的綱手待在辦公室裡，望著逐明的晨光，悄然等待。

　　「事情辦好了？」

　　「是的，綱手公主。」無人辦公室中，有低沉的聲發言。

　　「下去吧，你做的很好。」示意對方離去的綱手，她目光仍沒離開遠處山間逐升的陽光，嘴角勾起一絲難以察覺的笑。

　　現在，還剩下一個。

　　「幫我傳喚奈良參謀過來！」

　　對待在門外的暗部下令，細思該如何處理其餘事項的綱手，輕聲低笑。

　　她可不是會坐以待斃的人啊，你說是吧？猿飛老師…  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　荒漠地帶的砂塵呼嘯，迎接早亮清晨，居民紛紛從睡夢中醒轉的開始一天之計。沙忍村，因尾獸被奪而終能獲得安眠的風影，有時兄姐會戲稱他為『不睡還好，一睡就會像要把十幾年沒睡的份補足的昏死過去。』

　　其實會這麼說也不能怪那兩位有時嘴就是貧得可以的血親，畢竟當初手鞠可被我愛羅的睡相嚇到連命都快沒了──很深很沉幾乎就像要斷氣的呼吸，全身放軟的姿態，除對疼痛這點基本腦部反射還在之外，其餘就像具屍體倒在床上，沒一時半刻絕對叫不起床，就算把整批醫療班連同儀器都搬過來也是如此。(各位可想見當初手鞠的反應引起怎樣的盛況了…)

　　相比之下，勘九郎的反應就算沒什麼了。他只是把我愛羅看為製作精巧的傀儡，模樣神似到連點瑕疵都沒的『賞玩』。我愛羅睡了多久，他就待在旁邊多久的翻翻弄弄，想找操作的線頭出來，再把它現給親弟看。

　　當然，事後手鞠的拳頭讓他打消了這個想法，可後來每當我愛羅想起這件事時，都會為堪九郎鮮少的驚愕表情而竊笑不已。

　　至從淺眠中清醒，我愛羅仰望辦公室天花板的灰白花樣，沒幾分鐘便從沙發上起身，收好手鞠蓋在身上的毛毯。

　　沙忍村附近剛發現一座水質不錯的綠洲，許多村民想遷過去開發，而該如何管理、規劃等公文也因此以成比級數的增加在原先就繁多的工作量中。有時實在批改不完，重責任的他不得不養成留宿辦公室沙發上的不良習慣。

　　窗口扣扣輕響的吸引注意，我愛羅疑惑的剛打開窗，一隻巴掌大的灰鴿飛落到桌面，咕咕叫著似乎在炫耀自己的努力。

　　我愛羅摸摸吵著要撒嬌的羽鴿，「迷路了嗎？」面臨雨季的沙漠天氣十分不穩，不是颳颶風就是響雷陣陣，一點也不適合鳥類飛翔。

　　彷彿聽得懂話，灰白色的小傢伙飛到公文山上，伸出綁有信籤的那隻腳，等人取閱。牠見我愛羅思索許久的沒動靜(斟酌危險程度)，還會抗議幾聲的叫累。

　　思考完畢，我愛羅確認不會有問題的取下籤紙，有部分原由是因羽鴿行為太像某位失蹤已久的朋友，奇異的移情作用讓他莫名信任起這隻見都沒見過的羽禽。

　　在我愛羅手心啄了幾下，旋及飛到窗口納涼的羽鴿，絲毫不在乎自己帶來的信件能給面前人造成多大影響。簡簡單單幾個字，醜得要命的字跡，同盟國即將遭襲的意涵仍舊傳達到了，但我愛羅在意的不是這個訊息，而是其他。

　　『抱歉，不能和你去吃拉麵了。』

　　鳴人！？  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　木葉近午，巷弄小道消息傳得可烈。

　　椿長老仙逝、附近山林發現大量屍首、不明腸胃傳染病在村中蔓延，昨晚有許多人因此掛了急診室，醫院忙得焦頭爛額。

　　「你想有多少人會注意到這些事都有關聯？」鹿丸剛從火影辦公室出來，抓了抓頭，綱手的笑容實在詭異啊…

　　「不多。」寧次靠在窗口回應，火影下達全村戒嚴令的現今，一點風吹草動都會讓人反應過度，「宇智波回來了嗎？」會這麼問實在是因對方有時簡直把終焉谷當成了家，只差沒在那蓋棟木屋生活養老。

　　「應該還沒吧？」打了好大的哈欠，徹夜未眠的鹿丸被群人使喚來使喚去的忙翻了天，上至火影，下至他老爸，外加一群有得沒的村民，他整晚根本沒什麼休息，幾乎把整村都給跑了好幾遍，「他不是在有任務時才過來？」不問世事的程度跟他那位過著半退休生涯的前不良老師有得比。

　　「想去找他？」大概猜到鹿丸想做什麼寧次，嘴角勾起了笑。

　　「不去不行啊…我總覺得最近會忙到連睡的時間都沒有了…」半是預言的感嘆，鹿丸抓了抓頭。

　　殊不知他有時說話還真準到一個令人毛骨悚然的地步。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　下意識抱緊難得的『暖爐』，未睡醒的鳴人，迷濛看向眼前水花波打河岸濺起的絢彩，整個出了神的著迷，讓他許久都沒發覺所處狀況的詭異。又往『暖爐』擠了些，整個身子都貼過去的放鬆，不同拍的沉穩心律，令他眷戀得昏昏欲睡，自顧自找個舒服位置靠上去，正要睡去的同時，才突然驚覺狀況不對。

　　什麼叫做一失足成千古恨，如今他可是連身子都賠上的驗證了這句話…

　　「這個混帳…」有夠欲哭無淚的低罵，算是洩忿。

　　臉上紅暈好不容易消散後，鳴人抬頭，沒費多大力氣就看到面攤那張臉，「睡著了還比較可愛…」低聲發表評論，他細瞧佐助因入睡而放鬆的英俊面容，少了太多他不想去猜的歲月，多了太多以往偷趁對方不注意時直盯的稚氣，這是張會讓女人為之瘋狂，讓男人氣得半死的臉。

　　「真不曉得你怎麼會要我這種人…」托著腮幫子，本想移動的鳴人因腰間的痠痛疼得齜牙列嘴了好會。這不知節制的渾蛋！他有些憤恨不平的想把身旁的死貓給戳醒，但在碰到的霎那間又變為撫過臉頰的溫柔，很深很柔的眷戀，似想把面前景緻刻畫在心頭的深刻。

　　如果知道我接下來想幹什麼的話，你會不會寧可從不見到我呢？垂下目光，鳴人微笑著失落，「臭佐助…該醒來了。」正欲落下的吻，被不遠處傳來的呼喚聲給嚇得全身僵硬，不知該如何應對。

　　反倒是鳴人以為還在睡的佐助先有了動作，他以迅雷不及掩耳的速度把鳴人用斗蓬裹起再鎖在懷中遮掩的時間還不到數秒半。

　　「你不是在睡嗎！？你這大渾球！！！」

　　回神後的鳴人只來得及吼出這句話。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　趕路奔波至終焉谷的鹿丸與寧次，老位置找不到人，便懷疑佐助是不是先行回了村。「宇智波！」寧次四處呼喚著，四處看望的鹿丸不久就在下方河道旁發現正在『蠕動』的小點，還有一絲金華閃過的亮輝。

　　喔、不會吧…

　　「佐助，你在那嗎？」躍下巨石像，他與寧次對望後直想笑又尷尬得不知如何是好。

　　「怎麼了？奈良。」

　　沙啞的音似剛睡醒，寧次看向裸著上半身，下半身有沒有穿還不知道，懷中又摟著『不明物體』的宇智波。挑個眉，他正色道，「把你們衣服穿好再談，我跟鹿丸先到石頭後面去。」拉著還在發愣的鹿丸，他就這麼經過保護欲過強的團二少面前，躲到岸石後的來個眼不見為淨。

　　他們早該猜到的…

　　寧次與鹿丸交換眼神，兩人不約而同的笑了出來。

　　「放開我！」壓低聲量的抗議，鳴人聽見寧次聲音時心都涼了半截。現在他們就在石頭後面！媽的！這該死的渾帳是要抱到幾時啊！？

　　「你確定你不會跑？」輕啄懷中的粉色臉龐，可惜錯過對方難得主動的吻，要不他們肯定會再鬧個幾回。

　　「至少我不會光明正大裸著身子跑！」這句話是用吼的，鳴人可聽到岩石後傳來的低笑，「放開！」

　　幾番抗爭下，鳴人總算是脫離佐助八爪章魚般的懷抱。他想穿衣服，但背心卻被佐助扣在手中(襯衫倒挺有良心的丟給他)。真小心翼翼啊！翻了好大個白眼，鳴人暗罵，他趕忙套上短袖襯衫，衝到河旁梳洗。整理得差不多後，他又聽到一句令人吐血的話。

　　「剛才那個吻你還沒給我。」

　　「剛才你不是在睡嗎？宇‧智‧波！」

　　「是啊。一直睡到某人往我懷裡鑽的那刻起。」甩著手上水滴，佐助很邪的笑著。

　　真像死要糖吃的小孩！鳴人翻個白眼，扳過佐助的頭，蜻蜓點水的吻下去。「給了。快滾。」揮手揮手，絲毫沒想到對方會直接利用身勢，手繞到他後頸，狠狠加深這個吻。「佐—─！」沒來得及抗議，只能任由佐助吻著的鳴人，臉紅喘息的分開，「混帳！」

　　「我要你是因為我愛你，懂嗎？」低喃在耳旁的情語，血氣瞬間又全回到鳴人臉上。

　　「嗯咳！」岩石後的咳嗽聲很明顯在提醒他們這裡還有其他人在。

　　「知、知道了啦！把面具還我！」媽的他這個樣子要怎麼見人！？

　　「拿去。」伸手遞予，佐助看著鳴人將面具戴上瞬間，氣息嚴然成為不同的人，「好了，奈良、日向。」

　　心想總算聽完你們打情罵俏的鹿丸，結界被設下的異樣感讓他瞄向現今帶著面具，氣息冷得像冰的『鳴人』。「謝了。」他低喃，太過會察言觀色的鳴人，怎麼想怎麼奇怪啊…

　　「這附近最近有什麼異狀嗎？」寧次直盯面具後的天藍色瞳眸好會，才開口。

　　「沒有。」有夠直接了當的睜眼說瞎話。分明最大的怪事就在他旁邊，死人復活了。

　　「樁長老死了。」鹿丸邊觀察連絲動搖、驚訝都沒的鳴人邊說著。

　　「被殺的嗎？」佐助在某方面也在套鳴人幹了什麼事。

　　「初步判定是自然死亡，綱手會親自驗屍。」就算是毒殺，結果大概還是不變吧，鹿丸猜測。

　　沒出聲，鳴人知道自己在笑，冷笑。

　　「昨晚發現十七具身分不明的屍體。」沒感情的平述，寧次看眼面前的兩人，一個神色自若、一個無動於衷，「是你幹的嗎？鳴人。」答案其實早就出來，但他還是想聽對方親口承認。

　　「有證據嗎？」輕笑的嗓音，有反應的卻是另一個人的不悅。

　　「沒有。你幹得很乾淨俐落。」直接轉回去的鹿丸，寧次有時太過直接的問話方式實在會惹禍上身，「多虧如此，綱手今早下了戒嚴令，待在村附近的忍者都得回去戒備。」意表，包括你也是，佐助。

　　「還有其他事嗎？」不耐煩的佐助，針對某人的刻意。

　　「有。這麼久沒見，你總該和我打聲招呼吧，鳴人。」抓了抓頭，忽略另外兩人在空氣中互擲小刀子的對幹，鹿丸嘆息。

　　鳴人揭開面具，露出陽光般的爽朗笑意，「好久不見了，鹿丸！最近過得好嗎？」

　　「啊…過得麻煩死了。」鹿丸抱怨，這下兩方小刀子瞄準的對象轉向了他。「每天公文一堆的煩死人了。」他不慌不忙的補充，省得回家後死得很難看。

　　「參謀長本來不就是要改一大堆東西的嗎？」咯咯笑著，鳴人手搭上鹿丸肩的開始話家常。

　　被直接忽略的兩人瞪了眼對方，作為和解的加入談話中。

　　畢竟，這種陽光灑落的感覺，他們已經很久沒體會到了…  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　接獲樁長老逝世消息，在第一時間趕到住所安慰家屬的火影，表情哀慟的就像喪母之子，她向家屬承諾，木葉絕對會好好安葬這名貢獻良多的長老。

　　「焰長老。」離開的當兒，綱手遇見兩位長老中僅存的一位，她垂首，敬上哀弔之意。「樁老師的離世實在是件太不幸的事了，您與她挺親近的，望您能節哀順變。」

　　「不必假惺惺了，火影大人。」直言不諱的焰，火藥味濃郁，「我們都知道樁的死是您最樂意見到的事。」仍保持和善的面貌，聲量也壓得低。

　　「您怎麼能這麼說呢，焰長老，樁的死是痛失英才啊，雖然她也到了何時走都不足為奇的年紀了。您說是吧？」恐嚇意味頗濃，但在旁人看來，兩人卻像好友般在相互弔祭。

　　「不要以為我不知道妳暗地在搞什麼鬼，綱手。」意圖撤換整個木葉中心的權力架構，妳是想把木葉所有人都拉下去陪葬嗎！？

　　「唉…我只是想讓您用不著如此操勞，以防哪天過勞死都不知道，沒想到您竟然這麼曲解我一片善心，還真令人難過。」故作心碎的調是種極為可笑的諷刺，「說到此，您也該放下手邊事好好去養老了，最近是不是連床都沾不了了呢？」我知道你和藥師 兜在暗地裡搞什麼，別太囂張！

　　「多謝您的關心，火影大人，老衲會多注意身體的。」

　　綱手看著焰離去的背影，她冷笑。

　　勝負還未分吶。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　傍晚，結束一天工作的人們紛紛回家休息。

　　接到木葉求助信，趕忙衝到風影辦公室的傳令兵，他在必恭必敬的敲門進入後卻驚訝的發覺自家風影已在和兄姊部屬軍力分佈的打算親自出征。

　　什麼時候我愛羅變得料事如神了？聽完信件內容後的勘九郎與手鞠交換神色，被叫來時，他們還以為我愛羅在開玩笑，雖然他從沒開過玩笑就是。

　　沒花太久時間考慮，勘九郎與手鞠立即答應率領左右翼的各自前去準備。

　　撤除風影外袍，換上忍者裝的我愛羅看向木葉方向。

　　那抹豔如血色的殘陽，實在不祥。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　入夜，林聲寂寥，迅速結束任務，只想趕快回家的銀髮上忍，把夥伴都拋諸身後的急速是與他共事過的人口中的玩笑八卦之一。

　　要笑就笑吧！被糗過好多次的卡卡西向來是當場諷回去，反讓說的人下不了台，但事實上，他的確是歸心似箭，原因倒不是鼬的雙眼，而是其他可能會發生的麻煩。畢竟鼬身分還是S級叛忍，雖然有屍體代替他死了，但因某些卡卡西大概能猜到的政治因素，綱手找不到理由除掉這個惡名，更無法讓他『復活』的只好先丟到他家放著。

　　這麼一放就是一年半過去了，卡卡西也習慣在住家設下結界以防有人擅自闖入，他手邊的八隻忍犬更是因每天輪流站崗而哀號連篇(把牠們派去找他那兩個接連失蹤的學生時，卡卡西都沒聽過牠們哀那麼大聲過)。

　　這次說他的人換成弦間，面對同伴調述的語氣，懶得再說什麼的卡卡西直接轉身就走。他怎麼會用到『金屋藏嬌』這詞啊！？不過鼬的確是美人沒錯…腦袋思慮開太多小岔的卡卡西，不知想起什麼美好記憶的笑彎了眼。

　　趕了整天的路，卡卡西停在木葉邊境，打算先處理傷口。

　　別看鼬那個冷漠樣，每次卡卡西帶傷回去，還來不及說句「我回來了」，第一個見著的總是不知從哪砸到頭上的醫療箱，再來是鼬至從進入暗部後就沒多大變化的冷顏與連話都不說的包紮。自知理虧的卡卡西總乖乖地讓對方抹藥包紮，陪笑的說些胡話，再看著鼬刻意(絕對不是看錯)把酒精當做碘液淋到傷口上去。

　　擔心就擔心嘛…有必要用這種方式表達嗎？這兩兄弟還真是一樣拗…每當鼬這麼做時，卡卡西只能苦笑的享受對方給予的甜蜜折磨，然後再找機會拉他入懷的消磨一整夜。

　　隔日醒來後鼬的火氣也消得差不多了。

　　這招卡卡西總是屢試不爽。

　　「呦、鳴人，在這賞夜景啊？」察覺到不該存在的氣息，卡卡西跳到另顆枝枒高聳的樹上，死不正經的嘻嘻哈哈。

　　「我不叫鳴人，旗木上忍。」啐！明明藏得很好怎麼還是會被發現！？鳴人透過面具的瞪了不良教師一眼。

　　「啊、那應該是我記錯了，老人家記憶力不好嘛！」全然聽不出歉意的句子，「『夜刃』是吧？怎麼？突然想回家啦？」改了稱呼，內容還是一樣。

　　「趕著回家的人是你吧，衝那麼快對身體好嗎？」大老遠就能看到如流星般的銀光殘像。

　　「啊、你竟然這麼關心我，老師我真的是好欣慰喔！來、給老師抱一個！」胡話連篇，語調輕浮，卡卡西不等人答應就攀過去的抱個緊實外加上下其手，「怎麼好像沒吃什麼飯的樣子？依舊是瘦巴巴的…」裝做沒發覺懷中有座火山就要爆發。

　　「你性騷擾狂啊！放開！不要把你從親熱暴力學來的舉止對著我用！！！」

　　喔、小傢伙生氣了，真可愛。「來這有事嗎？」摸摸鳴人的頭又被拍開的言歸正傳，不遠處未知查克拉的數量已經攀到上百的高峰。

　　「清除害蟲算嗎？」鳴人整好衣服，藍轉紅的眼，妖化前兆，「幫我跟鼬問好。」說完後立即躍下的金色光華，出鞘的武士刀，月般寒。

　　他應付得來。大致查看忍者目前數量，卡卡西頭也不回的竄入森林中疾馳，他頂上天空，紅得發紫。

　　火、燒起來了。

　　木葉、燒起來了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　好不容易結束看診，櫻鬆口氣的攤在椅子上，把握時間休息。從昨晚開始，源源不絕的嘔吐與昏睡病人幾乎要了她的命。臨時被抓來支援的井野也好不到哪去，套句比較粗俗的形容──累得比狗還慘。等可以坐下吃個午餐時，卻發現時間早能吃晚餐了。真棒的減肥方式，不是嗎？

　　打開預熱過久的便當，井野顧不得平日努力經營出的淑女形象，狼吞虎嚥的吃了一口又一口。徹底體會到丁次對食物的渴望。坐在對面的櫻則以秋風掃落葉的狂速清光了兩個便當，現正悠閒的燒水泡茶、切水果。

　　「真佩服妳每天吃那麼多都不會胖。」看了眼櫻驚人食量與附有曲線美的身材，井野趁機捏了一把對方腰肉感嘆道。

　　「才怪！我胖死了！」好玩似的拍開井野的手，櫻坐回椅上嗑著洗好的蘋果，翻了白眼，「大腿小腿都是肉的說。」

　　「小李喜歡豐滿點的女生啦，再胖一點又沒關係。」半是誘惑半是忌妒的盯著櫻根本沒點贅肉的長腿，井野涼涼發言。

　　「才不要！別把妳的腦袋動到我身上來！」想起小李，相思病又犯了的背景哀怨很多，「小李怎麼還不回來啊…」

　　喔…又來了。連翻白眼的力氣都省，井野沒怎麼理會，發表起她自個的哀怨，「真羨慕你能找到小李這好男人啊，我找了這麼久怎麼連個邊都沒擦到？」以不同話題轉移注意力總是件很好的方法。

　　「總會有的啦，跟綱手一樣不婚不是挺好的嗎？」說實在的，櫻也想不到有誰敢娶綱手這位動不動拍桌罵人又好賭的女人。

　　「可是還是會覺得寂寞啊…」趴在桌面上，井野揉著臉說，「怎麼我認識的好男人不是同性戀就是死會了呢？」

　　「認定標準不同，就是這樣。」眼轉了圈，嘴角勾起壞笑的弧度，「丁次不是挺好的嗎？」不意外見著井野全紅的臉，外加反駁的聲。「妳在胡說什麼啊！他哪好了！？貪吃的要命！！！」

　　「是是是，他一點都不好，不好到妳臉都紅了，到時喝喜酒別忘了我的份。」戲謔的調，該不會井野真的以為她跟丁次的眉目傳情神不知鬼不覺吧？全部人都在等著接喜帖嚕。

　　「妳竟敢笑我！！」惡虎般的撲過去。

　　「不要搔我癢！哈哈哈哈！！！」

　　兩名二十來歲的女人窩在醫療站後頭打鬧成團，完全忽略急診室門口有名攙扶著同伴的忍者，苦笑著不知該如何插話。

　　「呃…打擾一下…」

　　總算發現有人在看的兩名醫忍噤了聲，立即恢復成工作場合應有樣子。

　　「怎麼了嗎？」櫻拿份新的病歷夾，走了過去。

　　「我同伴傍晚回來後就一直在吐，好像很不舒服的樣子。」

　　「他今天有吃什麼嗎？」櫻負責問診。

　　井野到走廊上搬張椅子，打算讓面色慘白的病患坐著休息。把椅子搬到病患旁邊時，她若有似無聽到指針運轉的滴答輕響，看了眼身後時鐘，發現鐘面並沒有秒針存在。以為是神經過敏，井野轉身就走。

　　櫻正在向那名沒事的忍者詳細詢問病況，以釐清是否為月下華帶來的傷害。

　　好像有些怪怪的…井野走回醫療站，想了會。再瞧眼被問診的人，一幕瞬間閃過腦海的景象讓她放聲大吼，「櫻！快離開他！！」那名男人早就離村執行長期任務了！她前天才在村門遇見他！

　　「咦！？」

　　聽覺與運動神經的分秒落差，來不及反應的櫻注意到兩名前來掛急診的忍者臉上同時浮現的詭異笑意，沒有任何防備，火藥引爆伴隨的炙熱以及震耳欲聾的聲波，毫不留情的向她襲來。

　　同一時刻，木葉各處像呼應般的響起不該有的爆炸聲，其中幾道集中在村牆上，把牢固的牆面硬炸開了好幾個大洞。

　　被轟上天的殘骸四處倒塌、散落，波擊民房。在好不容易逃出家門的村民驚慌慘叫中，沒來得及逃出，壓在屋瓦下的死傷，難以計數。

　　後人稱作『血淚之夜』的攻擊事件，就此揭開序慕。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　爆炸聲，因視力不良反讓其他感官變得更加敏銳的覺察。

　　空氣飄散的硝煙味太濃烈，剛沐浴完的鼬皺眉，習於爭鬥的神經反射性就關掉總電源，手中久未沾血的苦無仍鋒利得發亮。

　　屋內有他人的氣息，呈複數的雜亂。

　　將身子隱入暗中，鼬靜待獵物上門。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　聽聞身後連番響起的爆破聲響，被硝煙味嗆得刺鼻的鹿丸沒回頭。

　　他絕對不能回頭！一回頭什麼都完了。

　　處於村門上緊急架設的作戰中心，鹿丸瞧眼四周的小隊長們，暗自嘆了口氣。內與外，他與綱手的分嶺，說什麼也把對外防禦部分丟給他的火影大人，自己堅守在中心處理另種狀況。

　　打量目前所知敵方分佈，西南方邊境一整個空缺，沒有設下任何兵力，他沒也多理會，鳴人說那區域他一個人就夠的這句話鹿丸信了他，即使有道『你敢不派兵去保護他！？』的威嚇殺人視線掃在身上，他還是義無反顧的信了對方。

　　鳴人你可不準死在我的管轄範圍內！如果你死了我可是會被好幾個人五馬分屍！咬牙睹咒，鹿丸現在只剩下四分之三防守邊境的堅持，敵方忍者數目大約有兩千多人，全在特上左右程度，大概會採取游擊戰方式，畢竟沒有人想讓對方先摘了火影的腦袋。而他手中能用的不到千人，全是上忍與特上(暗部與中忍留給綱手了)。音忍還在最外頭觀望，似等收漁翁之利。再看眼軍力分布圖，四周佇立的小隊長們仍等候命令。腦中轉好幾個圈，總結出的策略只能說是緩兵之計，人數相差真的太多了！

　　一咬牙，鹿丸開口，「以下是我的策略…」

　　現在他只希冀砂忍能早點到，要不木葉真的會毀在這群視錢如命的忍者手中。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「各位用不著慌！逃難方向在這裡！請依照指示來！」

　　身為中忍的木葉丸指揮紛亂逃離火海的民眾，幾個幫忙攙扶傷者的下忍在人群中忙進忙出，被視為年紀太小而無法上戰場的他們，聯合起忍者學校未畢業的小蘿蔔頭們做起最擅長也做得最好的事，有的在幫忙滅火、有的在搶救困在火海中的傷患、更有的是在指揮避難方向。

　　不遠處回天的光芒蒼白得發亮，花火是這的守衛者，四處遊走的爆破性影分身已不知被她打退幾個了，但大多是無用之舉，暗部還沒找到源頭，他們所能做的只有盡可能保護民眾，減少死亡人數。

　　又陣爆炸響起，嚇得驚慌失措的人們有些已經絕望，他們從沒見過木葉村被毀成這樣過，即使是數年前大蛇丸聯合砂忍攻村那次也沒。

　　「不要怕！一定會沒事的！」木葉丸安撫哭泣的女孩，說實在的他自己也很怕，但只要一想到伊魯卡老師，他什麼恐懼害怕就全沒了。他怎麼能輸呢？猿飛爺爺和伊魯卡老師正在天上看著呢！他可不想死了還被他們笑！

　　把女孩交給家屬照顧，木葉丸回到指揮崗位上，繼續做他該做的事。突如，一個眼角撇過的人影吸引住他目光──一名不該在這的上忍正低頭混在人群中。

　　「喂！你！」木葉丸叫了出來，對方沒有反應，照理來說上忍應該全去了村外才對，怎麼會有人待在這！？「站住！」木葉丸艱難穿過稠密的逃難人群，往那名止步不動的上忍走去。途中，他與對方對上視線，空茫眼中看不見任何神采，冷寒從背瘠直竄上來的驚悚，一種難以說清的預感讓木葉丸不顧一切的大吼，「大家快離開這裡！！！」

　　在尖叫散亂的人群中，他急忙向那名將要爆炸的影分身衝去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　血光四濺，被任命在村中看到可疑人物就斬立決的暗部們手全沾滿鮮血，省略那些四處遊走到很討人厭的影分身不談，目前趁隙溜入木葉村中的人真的不多，剛好到能讓他們忙得沒時間休息，再加上那群不怎麼想理但是一定得去收拾的影分身，它們隨身攜帶炸藥，無差別毀滅村莊的方式，把原本不累的事也搞成可把人給操死。

　　至於說到破解影分身有什麼良方，專門用來看破的寫輪眼遺族就這麼被一干同僚很沒良心的踢出隊伍找源頭，還附註沒找到就不要給我回來的警語。

　　而敵方似乎也察覺到了這點，一群假人便開始追著木葉裡唯一的寫輪眼擁有者──團二少跑個沒完，活脫脫就是要把他給累翻，但想到這個計謀的人肯定不知道他們正在用影分身追逐的暗部底細，想當初待在音忍時這位不動可當養眼擺設一動就翻天覆地來個分屍案的佐助可不是省油的燈──上百名攜帶炸藥的幻影全被收拾得四處飛散爆破，還波擊民房的恐怖舉動嚇壞所有駐守該處的忍者。

　　原先要出手幫忙的凱被晾在一旁，乾脆看起熱鬧來，他不做回暗部本行少說也有十年時光了，他從沒見過這麼迅速處理完一群人的小夥子，「喔喔喔喔喔！！！我不敢相信！！！為何卡卡西連教出的學生都很完美啊啊啊啊吧！！！！」

　　也許是聽到凱太多有得沒的評語，原本轉頭要離開的佐助刷地回頭，迅速把凱給轟回村牆上的成為天邊流星。

　　(上忍來這幹麻！？給我滾！！！)

　　好不容易找到時間喘口氣，佐助躲在木箱後，看著重新聚集的影分身，思索比較快的處理方法。身上沾染太多血汙，讓他噁心得可以，完全打消一對一慢慢來的蠢事。

　　他還有其他地方得去，沒時間在這瞎耗！

　　遠處回天光芒此起彼落的閃耀，日向家的護衛隊似乎全出了動。人多就是有這種浪費精力的好處！諷了一句的冷笑，拿出地圖，仔細思考起火點的先後順序。製造影分身的人一定在某處躲得好好的看熱鬧！想到這就覺得不高興的佐助逐一掃過各個地點，最後停留在某處未起火的一角。

　　藏在面具後的臉勾起了邪笑，瞬時消失在視線中身影，徒留殘像繚繞。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　刀光劍影，血味腥臭，肉搏死鬥。

　　千奇百怪的忍術紛紛出籠，卻沒有人過得了西南方邊境這關。

　　光明正大利用多重影分身的方便性解決大多數忍者的鳴人，他揮舞長刀，仍站在紛亂的中央，屹立不搖，兩旁倒臥的血海染遍底下每寸土壤殷紅。

　　時間還未到，還不行！喉嚨發癢著，但他硬是把那甘鹹液體給嚥了下去。反手又是一刀，團團將他包圍的忍者又少了一個，但這並不代表有多一分的休息時光或活命機會。眼看敵方只有越來越多的趨勢，查克拉量又以超乎想像的速度銷耗，算不得其餘使用量的鳴人狠下心，以秉持最後一次的心態，以命去搏。

　　最糟也不過是夢寐以求的死提早來到罷了。

　　『九尾！出來！』撕落封印牢房上符咒的少年，隱入黑暗的面容有淡然的笑。

　　暗紅色查克拉沖天而起，震耳欲聾的野獸嘶吼著嗜血。

　　睽違二十年的九尾妖狐再次降臨木葉這塊大地。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　中央，縱使外頭一片兵荒馬亂但仍舊平靜之處，以其為中心點四散的暗部盡忠職守的遵循命令，被保護者坐在椅子上喝酒，辦公室窗外摔爛的屍體早堆成座小山的森然。

　　不自量力的傢伙。冷笑，稍早把靜音派去醫院的綱手，感受到九尾妖狐查克拉爆發於木葉邊境一角。鳴人還活著，是吧？她把玩胸前項鍊，笑得比什麼都還溫柔。鹿丸這小子…光會在軍力分布圖上留下塊極為顯眼的空洞等人去鑽，也不想想防守不力的後果會如何…也罷，他早將最危險的幫手留在那了。

　　「您滿意了嗎？焰長老。」

　　「這是妳自找的，綱手。」黑暗中的回話，冷如鋼，「妄想改變既定好的東西，從哪來的就該從哪去。這是木葉的定律。」

　　「權力這東西真有那麼好嗎？」綱手轉身靠在窗台上的無畏。

　　「妳的時代早就過了，綱手。」

　　「您的也是。」

　　刀刃穿過肉體厲響，血湧如噴泉的艷落，是死神索命的足跡。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「通通給我滾開！你們這群渾球！」以極高聲量與拳風橫掃過戰場的怪力醫療上忍──春野 櫻，她打飛一個試圖切下某位因火傷昏迷的上忍頭顱領賞的流浪忍者，毫不留情的力度直接把對方送回老家。

　　「櫻！你的傷還沒好！不要亂動！」以相等聲量吼來的井野，手正熟練的包紮傷口，「知不知道當我把妳從屋瓦下拉出來時都快被嚇昏了！！！？」手臂、前胸大規模二級灼傷、數不完的肢體撕裂傷，若不是有綱手密傳的禁術，她現在恐怕也是傷兵一名。

　　「我好的很！」扭動有些僵硬的手臂，櫻對醫療人員下令，「把重傷的人直接放到手術室去，屍體堆到花園裡，醫療部沒空管死人的事！」聲量因還未歇止的爆炸提高許多，「沒救的就是沒救，用不著堆在這佔器材！」她穿上手術衣整套裝備，面對源源不絕的傷患，她咬牙以對。

　　她一定得撐過今晚才行！  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一個、兩個、三個。

　　逐一辨認足音的陌生，處理掉七、八名雜兵，扔出窗外的鼬，刻意選擇出血量最少的方式再精準的執行，他不想讓血染污了房子──這個他與卡卡西的家。

　　壓抑的呼吸，有兩道聲音正在接近，左與右。是發現自己了？思索後的否決，足音太過粗心，不像是有所防備者會發出的步履。

　　聲音更近了些，其中一道轉移方向的往二樓走去，另個繼續往鼬的方向走來。全黑的住宅，就連正常視力也只能靠月光勉強看到微弱光影，情況對自己有利。發動寫輪眼，屋內轉角隱藏查克拉流動，對準大概是雙眼位置的施行幻術，見入侵者查克拉混亂之初，快狠準的瞬身至對方身後，乾淨俐落的扭斷頸骨。

　　還有兩個。

　　寒意襲來，鼬反射性跳開，躲過足以撕裂血肉的致命。

　　啐！失策。竟然沒發覺第三個人的動向。對方身影再度消失，從聲音與距離來看，應該是武士刀。兩把苦無對武士刀？

　　曾有更慘的時候。

　　鼬靜下心，既然雙眼無用就別用它，以最原始的感官去感受生命律動。

　　左上方。

　　舉起苦無擋下利刃的交會，另隻手則直接把苦無刺向入侵者心窩。

　　有人倒下了，鼬沒有把苦無拔出。

　　血會弄髒地板，他這麼想著。

　　還剩下一個。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　村牆處，各家忍術相互廝殺最好的地點。

　　鹿丸暗自慘叫自己不是當戰士那塊料，一抓頭，重新改變策略，把敵方逼退到百呎距離外。幾乎是每前進一步就是用屍體堆積出來的狀況讓他恨死自己的不重用。再撐一會就好。再一會！收到砂忍來函的他不是不高興而是已經麻木。他不應該在這，他思緒開岔的想，他應該在前線與敵人爭個你死我活，就算死了也會很光榮，他不該待在這看一群熟識的夥伴大量出血的傷口就感到痛。

　　敵方入侵的隊形開始散亂。也對。他們本是群烏合之眾，會見風轉舵是件很正常的事，但數量不對！鹿丸看著敵方逐漸混入暗黑色調裝備並以一擋十的忍者群，數秒後，立即認出那群人全是音忍的精銳部隊。

　　媽的！藥師　兜你真是夠陰！

　　西南方九尾妖狐的出現全在意料之內，他得另外想戰略才行，鳴人支撐不了太久。思考入神的他忽略了身處環境的殘忍。等牙在村牆另一頭大吼，警示後方偷襲時，回神的鹿丸卻只注意到赤丸渾身是血的傷口。

　　他沒有回頭。

　　回頭也應該沒有用了吧。

　　鹿丸嘲弄的想，所以他閉上了眼，任由黑暗包圍。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　火焰般查克拉席捲過天空的亮，艷麗的不祥。

　　在戰場肆虐的九尾妖狐毫無節制的盡情殺戮，緩慢卻明確的把這場迅速擴大的屠殺從木葉西南方村牆拉遠。

　　怪物就是要這樣利用！鳴人把斷裂的武士刀丟到地上，拔出查克拉刀，髮凌亂不堪的飄舞在身後，裂成兩半的面具只剩下一部分還附著在臉上，露出慘淡的臉色。

　　還不行！擋下幾位忍者的自殺式攻擊，他笑想。還不行！

　　九尾妖狐的查克拉正逐漸脫離體內，他可從每奪去一個人的生命感受得到。

　　凌厲殺意，破空的刃，才轉身便攻來的暗影，悴不及防。

　　被劃裂的衣物，金屬相接刺耳。

　　發覺自己沒事，鳴人迅速割開訝然的攻擊者脖頸。

　　血濺了他滿身。

　　有東西落了地，鳴人飛快看了眼，沒有撿起的慾望。

　　他沒資格擁有那東西了。

　　索性把另一半面具也扔在地上，鳴人放聲大吼，「來啊！九尾妖狐的宿主漩渦　鳴人在這裡！過來殺了我啊！」他笑得狂妄，「我並不怕死！」

　　曾有的溫暖、誰對誰的微笑、誰與誰的歡樂全陷入血海中。他眼前只剩下死亡，只有血才是一切。

　　一隻手被苦無刺穿了，他不在乎，只是拔出來後，順道用它殺了一個人。若形容成殺人機械也不過份的行為，舉投足間只有對死亡的愛意。

　　血！血！血！

　　分不清是九尾妖狐還是他自己的渴望在呼喚。

　　忽如，大量橫掃過視野的黃砂果決的把敵方忍者奪去了大半。鳴人回神，看著站在同村同伴前衝鋒陷陣的我愛羅，他笑著轉身，直往火影顏岩而去。

　　而被留在後方，落在塵埃中的破碎護額，在滾滾黃沙吹撫下，沒過多久便失了蹤跡。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　砂忍村援兵在抵達木葉的瞬間立即被同盟國對抗的人數給嚇到。

　　向四週護衛囑咐幾聲，直往最多敵方攻去的我愛羅，西南方邊境內，視野撇過金華一閃而逝的光影。

　　鳴人！？我愛羅往森林最灰暗的一角望去，但那什麼也沒有，只有大量屍體與九尾妖狐肆虐的無畏。

　　我愛羅原本想繼續找下去，卻因音忍粗暴的攻擊而分了心，就此再也沒見過金髮男孩的身影。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　穿過層層火場，屠殺無數個擋路的影分身。當千鳥光芒終於貫穿那幾名混帳胸口時，佐助抹去血跡，瞬間在大街上遊走的人群少了一半有餘。

　　任務達成。佐助沒有打算歸隊，他把懷中水晶拿出後，啐了口聲，想也不想的往西南邊境直衝而去。

　　『我跟你做個交易。』

　　那是，他第二次在鳴人體內見到九尾妖狐。

　　全身就只剩下尾巴沒出牢門的妖獸在他面前嘶啞說著，『不用付什麼代價，你只要在動亂後讓我的宿主保持清醒就行。』它丟給他一塊巴掌大的水晶，其中火焰燃燒得太美麗灼目。

　　『你有什麼目的？』佐助瞇起眼，沒撿起腳旁水晶，戒備問道。

　　『我不是說了嗎？叫你在動亂後保持宿主清醒。』咯咯笑著，妖狐眼彎如新月的囂張，『你不會後悔的，這可是最準確的倒數計時器。』

　　『什麼意思？』佐助沒有動，他直視面前的邪魅質問。

　　『這是釋放尾獸的方法啊，蠢小子。只不過歷代人柱人沒有人敢做到就是。』嘻嘻笑著，九尾妖狐難得好心的解說，『你瞧瞧，這塊水晶現在是綠色的，等人殺了夠多後就會變成藍的，當變成白的後，哈！我就自由了！』

　　『你自由了，那鳴人呢？』佐助可沒忘一尾宿主的下場。

　　『他如果能維持半天以上的清醒，那就沒事。如果沒有…』停頓片刻，似在享受佐助臉上些微焦急之色，『他就會死。』

　　『我又怎麼能信你？』佐助彎下身撿起水晶，視線仍落於妖狐面上。

　　『等你出去後看看我宿主脖子你就知道了。』輕笑，九尾毫不留情的把佐助轟出勢力範圍外。『好好做啊，蠢小子…』

　　視野轉換，佐助回到現實世界中，鳴人仍在懷中熟睡。垂頭，他看見他頸上的水晶項鍊，那漂亮的墨綠。緊緊的，他擁著他，不發一語。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　木葉丸將影分身撲倒在地，他以為他會死在這，卻沒想到回神後竟看到兩名長相十分神似的兄妹緊抓著他的大腿哇哇大哭。

　　呃…我應該沒這麼大的孩子吧？冷汗，他觀望週遭，影分身沒了，爆炸也沒了，人群更散得不見蹤跡。視線所及，只有一名婦女站在面前，臉上笑得很『燦爛』。

　　「嗨…紅老師…痛！！！」直朝腦門而來的拳頭把木葉丸所能想到的客套話都打飛了去，疼得是眼冒金星。

　　「你這冒失鬼沒資格叫我老師！」即使生了對龍鳳胎仍舊美艷的紅，她早從忍者崗位退下了來，「夏澄！嵐！把他帶回隊上！」看著逐漸聚集的敵人，紅轉身，笑得自信。

　　「來吧！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　最後一個人讓鼬陷入了苦戰。他認得對方的氣息，但不知在哪。

　　至於長相…說實在的，這雙眼能認出五公分內的物體已經算奇蹟，更何況是在交手中的敵人。

　　「你是誰？」纏鬥了近十五分鐘，他打破僵局的開口詢問，得到的卻是細碎如鈴輕笑。「…玉女」他認出對方來了，『曉』中唯一的女性，但零不是殺了她嗎？

　　「答對了！」一把短刀迅速貫穿鼬的左上腹，還不忘轉動幾下，惡化傷勢，「過了二十分鐘，總算啊…」清秀的面容，和藹的笑，談笑風生的模樣一點也不像是曾手刃上千人的殘忍。

　　鼬握緊刀柄，不讓拔出，「零還活著？」

　　「不，他死了。朱雀。」玉女微笑的看著面前如今連萬華鏡都使不出，眼也瞎得差不多的同伴，親暱的在耳旁低語，「祝你黃泉路過得愉快。」刀使勁的往回一拉，溫熱生命噴灑在身上的妖魅，但鼬卻抓著她的手不放。

　　「怎麼？想要我幫你的老相好在死前傳話？」

　　「憑妳？」嘴角勾起諷刺的弧度，在玉女還未反映過來時，天照的暗黑火焰已經把她吞蝕得連慘叫都發不出。

　　看著面前化作焦炭的軀殼，鼬冷笑的靠在牆邊，失血過多的身軀支撐不了神志的緩緩滑落在地。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　沒有預期的疼痛，也沒有慘叫，更沒有看到阿斯瑪在三途川對岸等著揍人。鹿丸覺得奇怪的睜開眼，但面前景象卻讓他恨不得昏過去算。

　　「奈‧良‧鹿‧丸。」久違的、處在極度發飆狀態下的寧次，白眼烈得可直接把人拆皮拔骨，「敵人在身後你是不會有點反應是不是？」稱不上和顏悅色的平淡語氣，絕對比井野的河東獅吼更令人害怕。

　　反射性就往後退的鹿丸，沒走幾步即發現自己退不了。志乃…你一定要擋在這裡嗎！？他冷汗溼了整背。

　　「之後再跟你算帳！匯報狀況，要進行反攻了。」寧次瞪鹿丸一眼，暫且把怒火全壓了下來，等到回家後…奈良　鹿丸！你會恨不得自己挨了那一刀！

　　這下死定了。心知寧次絕對是秋後算帳那型的鹿丸摳了摳臉，認命的整理完現況後說明，「木葉邊境西南方被砂忍佔據，九尾妖狐消失，目前沒有傳來牠攻擊木葉的消息。先前在東北方聚集的忍者跑得差不多了，問題是盤據在那的音忍部隊，還不清楚他們總指揮官所在何地，人數大約有七、八百人左右，而我方只剩三百多名的上忍與特上。」

　　「還有四百多名的暗部。」寧次附加，「手鞠的部隊正趕過來中。」他用力拍一下鹿丸的肩，「別擔心，很快就會沒事了。」

　　鹿丸抓抓頭，突如清晰的思路又重拾籌劃的功能，「謝了，寧次。」他回語，肩頭重擔突如少了一大半。

　　這場攻擊，木葉會撐過去的。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　血濺落白淨紙張的櫻華紛飛，辦公桌上的文件全遍灑在地。

　　「怎麼會…？」沙啞的聲，低頭凝視從身後貫穿的蒼冷刀刃，他驚訝低語。

　　「就是這麼一回事。」綱手面無表情看著焰的垂死掙扎，心湖激盪不出任何水波漣洟，「殺了他。」

　　刺穿刀刃聽命的撕裂身軀，未留絲毫情面。其擁有者不發一語的遠離神志即將飄離的屍體，任憑對方淡漠眼眸中的空洞瞪視面無表情的自己。

　　「做的很好，佐井。現在把命令交給段藏，我要在天亮前處理好。」綱手從腰際拿出捲軸。

　　佐井沉默接下後消失，一如來時的寂靜。

　　看眼地上的屍體，綱手低喃，「我們的時代早就結束了，焰，早就已經結束了…」

　　窗外，有水的氣息。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　以時空間忍術瞬身至火影顏岩的鳴人，他拿出自來也遺留的捲軸。一個不慎，捲軸掉到地上。他蹲下去撿，卻發覺顫抖的手與花白視野將所能見著之景染成片怵目驚心的紅火映天。時間不夠了…意識到這點的鳴人索性跪坐在地，拉開捲軸，咬破指尖的雙手結印。

　　霎時，將他頂到頭頂的巨大蛤蟆，是許久未見的老朋友。

　　文太豪邁的抽了口管菸，驚覺頭上小鬼渾身的刺鼻血味，「喂！小子！你找我出來幹麻！？」以前才那麼一丁點大的小鬼什麼時候變成現在這樣了？

　　「嗨！文太老大！有點事想請你幫忙。」連番咳嗽打斷鳴人原想說完的請求，他嘔出大量鮮血，聲調是混濁的模糊，「抱歉，把你頭給弄髒了。」急忙用殘餘不多的衣袖擦拭仍溫血污。

　　「這倒沒差，有什麼事就說吧。」

　　「幫我滅火，你不是有招水砲彈蠻厲害的嗎？」抹去唇旁鮮血的鳴人勉強起身，暗自呼喚九尾歸來。沒東西理他，真是盡忠的傢伙！

　　「哼！那你就乖乖坐好看著！」文太原想責罵說自己那招不是拿來這麼用的！但在考慮鳴人傷勢後，牠便無奈接受了。

　　畢竟，死者為大，牠也算幫他了個遺願…

　　深吸口氣，文太朝空中吐出大量巨型水泡的猛烈。

　　遽雨即下。

　　燒灼木葉的火焰終於有停止的跡象。

　　可造成此雨的人卻連些許意識也沒了…  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　寂靜的西南邊境，戰亂肆虐過的森林只剩屍體殘餘。

　　下雨了，佐助在雨中奔跑，試圖尋找曾經在這，現卻消失的人影。撿起泥濘中的護額，他抹去髒污的收入懷中。不久前還在遠方肆虐的九尾不知何時也消失了蹤跡。

　　幾乎把整個森林翻過來搜過一遍後，佐助誰也沒找著，反倒瞧見卡卡西正手忙腳亂的在幫一個人包紮──一個他恨過，如今卻不知怎麼面對的人包紮。

　　「卡卡西？」他出聲喚道，音調比預期般還來得不確定。

　　「啊、是佐助啊。」卡卡西像是匆忙執行任務回來般，滿身滲血的傷根本還沒處理，「真糟糕，原本想晚點再讓你知道。」笑語般的調，帶有一絲困擾。

　　「繃帶給我。」看著仰躺在地，面色慘白如屍的人，佐助發現自己雙手宛若脫離大腦控制，仔細處理起傷口，「把你自己的傷處理一下。卡卡西。」他把隨身醫療包丟到銀髮上忍懷中，命令。

　　「可是我比較擔心鼬耶，東西先給他用好了。」又推回來。

　　沒再理會，佐助做著最基礎的治傷，無意中看見卡卡西輕柔撫過鼬額旁溼淋的髮，神色中自然透露出的愛憐，有著心疼。突然間，他都懂了──那種親暱不是一般同伴會做的舉動，而是更為私密、疼惜的碰觸。

　　「卡卡西…」他想問，你愛上鼬有多久了？但問題到了嘴邊卻自有它意識的轉為另一句，「你有見到鳴人嗎？」

　　「他好像在火影顏岩那。」卡卡西抱起傷口大多處理完畢的鼬，用防水斗篷裹得死緊，「這場雨是他用文太做的吧。」

　　佐助轉開目光，「他需要到醫院做後續治療。」

　　「謝了，佐助。」

　　「不客氣。」

　　轉身，佐助頭也沒回的走了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　有種濕濕涼涼的感覺。

　　眨眨眼，鳴人瞧見一張並不陌生的臉哭著叫自己活下去，「綱手婆婆…」口中有鐵鏽味在蔓延。

　　「不要說話！你這個笨蛋！」綱手從辦公室窗口看到文太時，她還以為是浪蕩子自來也回來了。她連忙趕到這，正打算好好教訓那個混帳，卻發現鳴人倒在草地上，將四周泥土都染成遍紅海鮮豔。「你怎麼把自己搞成這樣！？」若不是她發現的早，恐怕這小子要直往天堂跟猿飛老頭報到了。

　　「嘿…我進入木葉了，不是嗎？」氣語猶絲的嘲弄。

　　「閉嘴！去他媽的狗屁規定！我就是要救你！」大吼，綱手努力想喚醒九尾妖狐對宿主身體的修復能力，「你體內的九尾妖狐呢！？還不趕快叫它出來治療！」光靠她一個人，她撐不下去。

　　「綱手婆婆、我這項鍊是什麼顏色的？」鳴人失笑，至從九尾逐漸脫離他身體後，他的傷從來沒好得快過。

　　「你他媽的管那麼多幹麻！！？」

　　「吶、告訴我嘛…」他活不久的，這他知道，他只慶幸其他人都不知道。

　　「……很淡的水藍色。」轉移目光，綱手沒辦法看著自知命數不多的臉做治療。

　　「啊、那種顏色啊。」漾起了笑，鳴人想起剛開始的深紅，他最鍾愛的色，「放心，我還死不了。」『他』不會讓我死的。鳴人握住綱手放在自個胸口的手，「答應我一件事，好嗎？」

　　「你傷好之後我什麼都答應你！現在給我乖乖躺著！」她的手在顫抖，為什麼他們的笑都如此相似？就像知道自己即死般堅信！？

　　「不要讓他們來找我。」一字一句的清晰，鳴人撐起身，「特別是佐助，我可防不了他。」也最難忍受讓他看到一具屍體的痛。

　　「給我躺下！你這個笨瓜！」綱手使力，但鳴人就像滑溜的泥鰍般，輕鬆脫離她的壓制。

　　鳴人笑著把捲軸從懷裡掏出，手舉在半空，依舊慘無血色，「幫自來也保管這個，好嗎？」

　　「我不──！」話語未落，捲軸擊地輕響，消失的身姿，血味繚繞。綱手看過這個術，也知道再怎麼追都是徒勞，但她真的、真的沒有看過有人能在四代死後把這個術使用得如此完美、純熟。

　　「混帳！」她咬唇低罵，「這群混帳師徒！！！」

　　有人從西南邊境而來，她不用轉頭也知道是誰，她甚至能猜到他會說什麼，那句鳴人刻意要她回答的話語。

　　「鳴人呢？」粗重喘息，佐助質問很顯然哭過，手持捲軸的綱手，「他去哪了！！？」

　　「他走了。」這句話說得很平淡，綱手聽著佐助發出駭人嘶吼後直往後山奔去，她也猜到會這樣，歷史的重複，她的罪孽。

　　綱手站在火影顏岩上遙望。

　　遠外，晨曦將臨，四周茂盛的山林依舊翠綠。

　　卸去火光，白煙邈邈的木葉村，劇雨即停。

　　這夜、終要過了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　晨曦。躲過攻擊，歷劫歸來的人們整理起殘破家園。許多人的住家倒了、財產也散落了，但他們永遠記得發現至親仍活著的感動，是比見到名字出現在死亡名單中的好過太多。

　　一刻都不得閒的醫院擠滿了人，無傷的在尋找親人摯愛，有傷的在協尋求助，更多人卻跪倒在太平間中，哭得宛若世界末日。

　　醫療人員們相互輪班休息，其中不乏被火影親自逼回家的人──她的得意門生春野　櫻便是一例，但櫻不願離開工作崗位，只想繼續做下去。最後井野是直接把她帶出急診室大門，讓她站在人潮蜂湧的群眾中，如拗直撐在那的石像，茫然等著整夜分泌過於旺盛的腎上腺素自行消退。

　　櫻不想回去，她不知自己回去面對空盪的房屋會有什麼反應，昨晚她甚至忘了長期使用禁術的後果。接連數小時，她站在手術房中，見著一具又一具帶血的身軀來了又去，死的遠比活的多。

　　她怎麼能回去！？

　　那些屍體…她連後續處理都還沒做完怎麼能回去！？

　　「櫻！？妳沒事吧！？」

　　滿是灰白色彩的人來人往，她不知自己是怎麼在如此吵雜環境中清晰聽聞呼喚聲的真切。愣了會後，她才往那個方向看去，一個許久沒見的身影，滿是擔憂的看著自己。潰堤、失控的淚水，緊繃許久的神經終於找到舒緩的點。她撲到對方懷中，哭似嬰兒般肆意。

　　李整個慌了，他今早匆忙趕回木葉村後就聽聞村子攻擊的消息。想找人問清狀況，卻找不到任何得知經過的同伴，無奈之下只好接受村民建議，來醫院找人。

　　剛踏入醫院沒多久，李就發現櫻獨自站在急診室門口，身影單薄得似隨時都要倒下。他急切穿過人群，來到她身旁，比前幾個星期還要消瘦的臉龐看得他心疼。

　　「櫻、沒事吧？」他站在她身旁問道。

　　一連串珍珠落地的圓，清澈如水。還來不及問出下句話就撲到懷中的嬌小，嚎啕大哭的嘶啞，聽得小李不知該如何是好，他最不擅長的就是安慰人了。

　　考慮了半天後，他決定採取哄夏澄與嵐這對愛哭鬼的那招，一個結實又溫暖的擁抱。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　米色調病房的寂靜。搶救數小時後，醫護人員總算能將傷患送至此處靜養。

　　任憑醫生護士來訪查看的卡卡西坐在椅上，目光從未移開床上片刻的專著。鼬活著的事已傳遍整村。話說卡卡西毫不掩飾把他從邊境浩浩蕩蕩搬過來，想否認這件事也難，綱手更利用機會撤銷他叛忍身分，不得有任何異議。

　　渾身沾血的衣物未換，傷口存在也被丟於腦後，只在醫忍強迫下才被動處理傷勢的卡卡西，他看著床上比自己小太多，卻總是一副大人樣的男孩，各種記憶蜂擁而出，宛若他每日待在慰靈碑前的失神，兩種處境的太過相似，以致於他有時會錯覺自己是否是在等待亡者的甦醒。而每當此想法出現時，他都會握住鼬的手，謹慎的確認彼此體熱的傳遞並非假象。

　　他在等待他的醒來，如果可能的話，他會一直等到死為止。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「花火！妳用不著這麼用力吧！？很疼耶！」急診室一角，忍受幾乎是粗暴的包紮，木葉丸大聲抗議。

　　「閉嘴！」一句話就把接下來可能會出現的抱怨堵死的花火，她是真的很生氣，特別在氣木葉丸完全沒大腦的行徑！

　　坐在另頭，正接受護士包紮的紅呵呵笑著，無意阻止愛徒虐待男友。

　　相鄰的床上，瘦太多的丁次昏睡得沒醒。好友們不惜血本搬來的慰勞成山成堆的疊在床旁桌上，一整個搖搖晃晃，頗有罷工之勢。

　　夏澄和嵐經不起熬夜，早趴在床上睡得東倒西歪。被轟出值班中的井野才來閒聊沒幾分鐘也養起瞌睡蟲來，被當成抱枕的躺在兩個小蘿蔔頭旁邊。

　　凱過來探病時，正巧看著紅幫她蓋上棉被，他沉默的打聲招呼，壓低音量，與好友討論起村中消息。

　　有些人是後來才得知木葉被攻擊這事的(小李便是一例)，聽者無不懊悔當時怎麼沒在家園中多盡點心力，綱手則直接了當的回答他們：「你們成功完成了任務，這就是心意！」畢竟，後續的整治復甦需要錢，很龐大的金錢，雖然多少可以把那些被懸賞的忍者屍體拿去貼補，但還是供不應求。

　　至於另個令人驚訝的消息恐怕就是長老與數名機要人員的死亡。官方說法是因公殉職，接手所有驗屍工作的火影更囂張得連暗殺的死因都壓了下來。

　　早時，火影在辦公室內正式向風影表達謝意。兩村公敵──音忍村全毀的如今，他們仍未找到大蛇丸繼承者—藥師　兜下落讓這場會面多了些不確定的危機感，但那只是些許罷了，他們在意的，是其他的生命。

　　早早將公事說完，詢問九尾妖狐下落的我愛羅。許久後，他才從目光黯淡的綱手眼中得到答案──凶多吉少的未來。他向綱手承諾，如果往後木葉村需要幫忙的話，沙忍村會盡力而為。

　　綱手向他應許著感謝，心知，這是我愛羅唯一能為鳴人做的事了…

　　這次攻擊中，有很多人死了，但也有很多人活了下來。自信木葉村很快就會如野火燒過的森林般，長得更為茂盛的綱手，她站在堆滿公文的辦公室中，由窗口往下看，「宇智波回來了嗎？」

　　從陰影現身的佐井，說著否定的答案。如今成為綱手親信的他，對於昨晚究竟發生了什麼事，總是微笑的隻字未提，一如他當初在夏夜祭將鳴人帶離木葉般的保密。

　　聽此，綱手說道，「傳令下去，今天下午兩點把所有得知漩渦　鳴人回來的人叫到這會合，我有事要宣佈。」

　　「包括佐助嗎？」

　　視線沒有交會。

　　「……也包括他。」至於佐井要怎麼傳達，不關她的事。

　　「好的。綱手公主。」

　　佐井消失後，綱手長嘆。

　　那個約定，她是再怎麼，也守不下去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「等等！寧次你聽我說啊！」

　　醫院另個『平靜』角落，即將面臨『屠宰』命運的鹿丸顧不得被井野下令待在床上哪都不准去的囑咐，他現在只想找間沒人會發現的病房躲某分家少主好一陣子，不過下場可能會更慘就是…

　　「說‧啊。」全身小傷一堆的寧次坐在椅上直瞪著鹿丸看，從昨晚便壓到現在才爆出來的火氣可不是能小看的量。

　　「其實…」眼神游離很大，「當時我也沒多想啦，只是想挨那一刀大概不會死，反正也躲不了了…所以…」越說他越心虛。

　　「所以？」挑眉。

　　「所以…」身子開始往後退，影子模仿術的暗自準備好，以防有人真的弒夫。

　　「奈‧良‧鹿‧丸！如果再讓我發現一次，你就等死！」非常有可能實現的警告。寧次拿起桌上的蘋果狠咬了一口，把怒氣全發洩在舉動中。

　　好不容易逃過一劫的鹿丸鬆了口氣，連忙想轉移話題。敲門聲十分湊巧的選在火山噴發完的當兒響起，眼見見機不可失，他趕緊轉頭說聲請進。

　　「呦、訓完啦？」嘲弄的音，探頭進來的井野，眼角帶笑的愉悅。

　　鹿丸翻個白眼，「如果妳是特地來火上加油的話就請大笑三聲後給我滾出去！」媽的！哪個人不來，偏偏來的就是妳這流動廣播臺！

　　「火影通知下午兩點開會。」井野難得正經的傳話，「還有，手鞠要我轉告你：『哈哈哈！』。」手鞠說不定比她還了解眼前臉色瞬間慘白的懶傢伙。

　　「我知道了…」撇嘴，打算補眠的鹿丸揮手趕人，再說下去還得了！？某人可是很大的醋桶吶。

　　「記得要準時。」關上門時不忘提醒，回應是白眼一個。

　　「想睡了？」吃完蘋果，寧次無奈的看著自家情人孩子氣的舉動，問道。

　　「嗯。」鑽到棉被裡的招手。

　　真是難得的主動。「不擔心我會做別的事？」補償一下對方讓自己操心得七上八下的不在乎。

　　「下午要開會！」要補償也不是這種方法吧？鹿丸黑線很多，「你昨晚不是也沒睡？」

　　寧次笑了笑，沒再說什麼的脫下鞋與外衣，躺到對兩人來說太小，但已足夠的單人床舖上，摟著總讓人好氣又好笑的情人，安穩入夢。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　日照，大雨初過。

　　林深之處，有人蹣跚而行。

　　蒼白色的慌恐，冷澈的晶體，沾染持有主焦急的體熱。

　　沿路飄散的腥味，乾涸的紅櫻，昨夜廝殺遺留的血污，同樣紅艷的眼中映照逐漸無措的理性，醞釀絕望的懼意。

　　彷若揮之不去的夢饜，在他面前。

　　亮黃色的光暈，露骨的屍骸微溫，眼瞳早已無神的空洞。

　　略搖頭，試圖甩落腦海製造出的恐懼。

　　他得快一點找到他，快一點…

　　維持疲憊不堪軀體的執著意念，如此簡單。

　　如此的…難以達成。

　　而他留在身後的又是什麼？

　　傾笑的黑衣死亡，正等著領路吶。

　　「發現佐助了。」

　　肩上突生重量，佐助側頭欲望，卻發覺自己被攬入個陌生懷中，至心底發出的厭惡，他用盡一切方法的掙扎、反抗，相當不合作。

　　「吶吶、佐助你在這做什麼？」壓制懷中學生粗爆的舉止，卡卡西面罩被扯下大半的笑嘻嘻說道，心底卻暗驚於此時此地的似曾相似。許多年前，他不也是這樣把過度疲勞、幾近狂亂的佐助帶回了木葉？

　　「卡…卡西？」總算，佐助認出他來了，掙扎幅度也小了很多。

　　「沒錯，是我。」面罩露出的眼彎彎，沒怎麼在乎佐助肩頭咒印解放的勾玉花雕遍佈，「跟我來吧，火影有事找你。」

　　沒等佐助反應，卡卡西一個瞬身，佐助立即發現身處地成為某處醫療廂房，卡卡西正推著他進入浴室盥洗。眼角瞟過的轉瞬，他看到另名卡卡西坐在椅上，蒼藍的清亮直瞧著被幕簾遮掩住的病床，他知道躺在床上的人是誰。

　　「處理好再出來喔。」笑著關門的卡卡西，獨留佐助待在霧氣瀰漫的白淨浴室中，無聲崩潰。

　　待了好會才有辦法出來的佐助，情緒已恢復平時的冷靜，他穿起門把上掛著的乾淨衣物，貼在上頭的便條讓他挑眉。

　　『幫我看著他，去買食物。

　　卡卡西』

　　不擔心我會趁機殺了他嗎？不是沒考慮過可行性的佐助無聲走到病床旁，看著與自己神似的臉──蒼白色調的堅毅。他現在還是不知該怎麼面對這個以漫天大謊逼自己成長的人。

　　「鼬…」哥哥這詞是絕對說不出口的禁忌，但卻無法不去在意，若說不恨，那是假的，但他卻不知道該怎麼去恨了…

　　「在想他什麼時候會醒？」

　　突如出現的輕挑，佐助瞪了笑得眼彎彎的對方一眼，怒火不小。

　　「吶、有你喜歡的柴魚飯團與番茄喔。」舉起手中食物，聽說小孩子在吃喜歡食物時會比較平靜的卡卡西拐騙眼前明明就已經不『小』的學生。

　　「我不是小孩子，卡卡西。」翻個白眼，同樣招數之前就用過怎麼現在還在用？話雖如此，佐助還是拿了飯團，拉張椅就開始吃，卡卡西則繼續他的凝視，宛若從未離開。

　　看著面前人的舉止，佐助發覺有些事他真得問問才行，「你什麼時候愛上他的？」直言不諱通常能得到最好的答案，但卡卡西恍若未聞，確定他有聽進去的佐助知趣的不再追問。

　　「從第一次見面開始。」

　　佐助在聽聞卡卡西充滿回憶的話語時煞是驚訝。

　　眼角帶笑，卡卡西說道，「他當時是個不怎麼像小孩的小孩，有時又挺可愛的(現在也一樣)，所以就想逗逗他嘛，看他在成為小孩時是怎樣的性子，結果就這樣啦。」講得很理所當然，「時間差不多了，你快去火影那吧，也許會有想要的東西喔。」催促佐助離開的卡卡西，病房門被悄悄闔上的當兒，他轉回的視線正對上雙清醒的幽暗。

　　「醒來啦，鼬。」話語如平常道早的安和。

　　「我從不知道你是這樣看我的。」有點冷的調，硬撐起身的鼬沒怎麼顧隱隱做疼的傷勢，固執的拒絕幫忙。

　　「當時是當時，現在是現在。」伸手理好鼬有些凌亂的髮，卡卡西笑得無奈，「抱歉、回來晚了。」

　　「知道就好。」轉過頭，在床頭櫃上摸索髮繩。

　　「鼬、繩子在這裡。」卡卡西笑著從口袋拿出，「讓我幫你吧。」

　　「用不著。」皺眉，他總不願成為依賴的那方，不管是在哪方面都是。

　　「會拉到傷口喔。」使出殺手鐧，暗嘆兩兄弟性子在某方面還真像的卡卡西，見鼬默許後的坐到床側，慢條斯里的梳理起對方長即腰際的柔細。

　　鼬背過身，閉上眼，似乎很享受兩人間的親密。

　　「卡卡西。」

　　突然的威嚇語調。

　　「恩？」

　　天真可愛的沒停下手邊工。

　　「不准綁麻花辮。」不要以為我不知道你在想什麼！上次被搞個包包頭就夠那幾隻死狗笑的了，這次在醫院更是別想！

　　「好啦好啦…」很哀怨的鬆開玩得正高興的髮辮。

　　沒多久，卡卡西就綁好一個位置偏低的馬尾，不顧鼬本身喜好的用紅色緞帶打個很大又漂亮的蝴蝶結。

　　見大功告成，卡卡西將鼬摟到懷中低語，「視力…剩下多少？」

　　「我還認得出你。」鼬靠著卡卡西，輕聲說道，「下次小心點。」指的是銀髮上忍粗略處理的傷。

　　「嗯…」臂膀收緊了些，卡卡西失笑，「鼬還真嚴格。」

　　寂靜的房，寂靜的聲。聽聞彼此心搏緩慢重合的律動被四周環繞的牆回聲得更加神聖。多年來，對幸福早不抱希望的他們，所求的，只不過是現時現刻的短暫永恆。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　綱手打量前來報到的所有人，評估起各自狀況──肋骨斷了好幾根但至少還能動的牙、站在旁邊，就像護衛，但脖子與肩膀包著厚厚繃帶的志乃、精神不錯的寧次、就快趴在寧次肩上睡著的鹿丸、靠著還沒復胖回來的丁次，打哈欠的井野、隱身在陰影中的佐助與最後被叫來，很明顯哭過的櫻跟任務完成還沒回報的李，幾乎是該抓的一個都不漏的高效率讓綱手不禁猜測起佐井所用方法究竟為何？

　　「我想大部分人都猜到我找你們來的目的，如果不清楚的話，我就趁現在說明一次。九尾宿主—─漩渦　鳴人昨晚回來後又失蹤了，你們的任務是把他帶回，地點等詳情等會會有人說明。」很好，沒人露出驚訝的表情，「之所以會找你們是因為你們與鳴人的交情，他不會為了逃走而出手太重。佐井。」莫名出現的根部，許久沒見的笑又回到臉上，「報告。」回來了也不說一聲，這死小子！

　　「目標──漩渦　鳴人目前藏身於距離木葉境外東北偏火之國國境約十公里的森林岩洞中，情況不明，但還活著。」他意有所指看著佐助，微笑，「九尾妖狐封印約解除九成，可以瞧見縮小化的姿態捲伏在出入口守備，沒有其他人在內或來訪的跡象。」任務捲軸將資料詳細記載的精良，佐井將它遞給井野，又把存在感壓到最低去。

　　「內容你們已經聽清楚了，在此附註鳴人會四代的時空間之術，小心別讓他逃了。還有，奈良！」

　　「啊？」昏昏欲睡狀態，可眼清明得很。

　　「你當小隊長。」自知對方早在考慮該怎麼抓人的綱手吩咐。

　　「……真麻煩。」

　　「此外，如果有人不想參加，可以退出，但我希望春野與山中留下。抓到鳴人後，請直接把他送到手術室來，我會在裡頭等他。」

　　「五代目，請問鳴人回來後你打算怎麼處置他？」

　　問話的是綱手遠沒料想到的丁次。奈良！你是把捲軸全給他們看了是吧！！？「我想退休養老，這個理由對你們而言如何？」她瞧見所有人原先警備的姿態多少都放鬆了些，「請快去快回！」人群即散，綱手看向仍待在原處的佐井，輕聲下令，「如果你想去就去吧。」

　　身為暗部的他一垂首，也走了。

　　徒留下寂寥許多的辦公室，微風正愉快的與窗帘共舞。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　冷冽，無垠幽黑。凝結成慘澹色塊的影，是名修長的軀，觀望始終空曠的虛無，他笑得悲涼又滿足。已經沒有遺憾了，在重溫美夢的祈願都實現的如今，不知還能再求什麼的他獨剩對神的感謝。欲睡之昏沉，放任自己沉浸，卻發覺在閉眼的瞬間，神志又回到現實國度的擁抱中。

　　眨眼的凝視，認出模糊灰黑面容的專著，他知道對方，也想起對方難得一見的執著，看來還得再活些時候啊…苦笑著，沉重的眼簾再度闔起。

　　對於傷患短暫甦醒後又昏去的片刻彷若未聞的青年，目光撇過頸鍊上的水藍蒼炎，色調就似手中強迫運行在對方體內的光輝，不計代價也得強撐一段時日的意志。在兩人協議還未達成的現下，他所求之物只有一項──與死亡爭奪生命的殘陽。

　　而遠方，也有與他神似的欲求。

　　森林某處人煙聚集的驊然，刻意壓低的聲量，大致圍成圓形，等待分派。

　　鹿丸抓抓頭，腦海飄過組員各自狀況後，開始策劃名為搜救實為綁架的計畫，「你們也聽到綱手說的了，要脫隊沒人會怪你。」他拿出地圖，分派起一個都沒少的同伴，「牙與志乃先把鳴人定位，就算不小心讓他逃了也有辦法追回。」

　　「赤丸沒聞過鳴人現在的味道。」疑問提出。

　　「啊…那就找Sa──！！」背被狠扭了一下，「月下華的味道，我記得鳴人有它的傷藥。」還有佐助(Sasuke)前天留在他身上的麝香！鹿丸略偏頭瞪了寧次一眼，『說出來又沒關係。』

　　『現在不是說這種消息的時候。』回敬的寧次，隱在樹蔭中的若無其事。

　　撇嘴，繼續說明的鹿丸，不意外瞧見佐助嘴角勾起的冷然，這對麻煩精！「寧次、丁次還有我跟…」視線繞場一圈，「佐井、先到森林四角設結界，然後寧次與佐井負責把九尾誘開洞口，我和丁次會在這地方設陷阱。」指了地圖結界內最偏西南方的一角。他們四人的傷最輕，沒關係，「李和佐助一塊，鳴人就由你們盯著，櫻跟著你們，以備不時之需。井野跟佐井一道。」兩名醫療忍者各自要面對的事不同啊…「目前並不清楚會遇到怎樣的狀況，請見機行事，有問題就用無線電提出，計畫從結界設下的那刻起，以上。有什麼要問的？」

　　一率沉默。

　　「那好，解散！」

　　彈指間，唯剩風吹過樹梢的空曠，悄然輕響的枝芽舞蹈，多少帶來山雨欲來風滿樓的前兆。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　甦醒的鳴人，他撐起身，觀看完好卻虛弱的身子，笑容淡然，「謝了，兜學長。」拎起鋪在身下的斗蓬，鳴人走向窩在捲伏成團的九尾身上休息的對方，很難得瞧見他徹底放鬆的一面，「我覺得好多了。」

　　「那只能撐兩、三個小時，鳴人君，等會會有群音忍殘黨出現在這。」頭都沒抬的疲累，兜很久沒救過這種不在乎自己生死的傢伙了，通常他都是放著給對方死，但這次顯然不行這樣做。

　　「他們還真倒楣，竟然有你這種主子。」鳴人檢查手中武器殘量，還夠。

　　「我跟他們只是利害關係，就和你我一樣。」

　　「……你們之後打算去哪？」

　　「這不關你的事吧？」

　　「只是隨口問問。」鳴人翻個白眼，暗自吐舌。

　　輕笑，兜拍了拍九尾妖狐的頭，喚醒昨晚胡鬧得相當高興的狐狸，「東西已經放在木葉村了。」原封不動的火影懸賞金，音忍村曾有資產。

　　「謝了。」

　　兜起身，撿起身旁藥箱，「你有訪客來了。」告知的他，身影與九尾一同消失，飄散在鳴人耳旁的告別，很輕。

　　「永別了，鳴人君。」

　　「永別了，兜學長。」

　　鳴人拔出查克拉刀，笑容決然。

　　此時，包圍森林的結界悄然設下。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【我找到他了，沒看到九尾妖狐。】藏於暗處的犬塚匯報，另旁油女放出母蟲，【狀況不怎麼好，要我先牽制他嗎？】

　　癱坐在屍骸遍佈中的漩渦，臉色慘白如屍。

　　【不用。你們只要負責跟蹤就好。辛苦了。】想到這兩人傷勢不輕，奈良給予否決，【佐助，你到了嗎？】

　　【還有兩、三分鐘。】

　　【盡快趕到犬塚那去，鳴人似乎撐不了太久。】

　　好累。癱坐在草地的漩渦，他放下刀，拎起如今泛白的水晶，笑得很豁達。他體內已經沒有九尾了，算是好事一樁？孤獨的生，孤獨的死，聽起來很不錯。一陣反胃，他看著掌心嘔出的鮮血，混著暗紅的汪泊，口中有鐵鏽的味在蔓延。

　　他在這種狀況下能活多久？他曾問過。

　　『不過半天罷了。』難得沒有嘻笑，九尾冷漠的丟出答案。

　　半天是嗎？抹去嘴旁血汙，漩渦笑想這段時間已足夠讓他找個不會有人發現的地方死了，真是不錯…撐起身，有點發昏的視野驚覺宇智波就站在距離兩公尺外的屍堆中，三輪勾玉的寫輪紅得嚇人。

　　「怎麼又把自己搞得那麼狼狽？笨蛋。」宇智波皺眉，質問。

　　「你怎麼會在這裡？宇智波。」逼自己站在原點，漩渦咬牙壓下想崩潰的神經，暗自結印。他得走！一定得走！就算會被佐助怨恨也好，他也不願讓對方看見自己的屍體。

　　「把你這個笨蛋帶回去啊。」宇智波緩慢的前行，如他所願，漩渦往後退去。很好，再退一點，李正等在那抓你。

　　「喔？真可惜你無法如願了。」突如一陣煙霧瀰漫，查克拉製造出的成千上百的漩渦往四面八方橫衝直撞的逃跑。

　　【佐助！？】不知該抓哪隻的李趕忙求援。

　　【北北東二十度角，由前方數來第三隻。】寫輪眼一掃而過，宇智波抓到定點後也想追去的身子卻被群假漩渦給拌住，「油女！你的蟲子！」

　　【牙快叫赤丸去追。】奈良下令，他最討厭的情況還是發生了，【你本人到我這來。】

　　幾聲巨響。怪力女──春野氣宇非凡的出場，她笑得人比花嬌的板著手指，殺氣濃厚，「身為傷患還敢給我跑！？」她非得把這幾年的帳好好算算才行！

　　【李、去北方待著，鳴人往你那去了。】

　　【啊？哪個？】剛從人海中脫身的李面對數十個長相雷同的傢伙一整個傻眼。

　　【身上有香味的。】油女藉由通訊器材指示。

　　「了解。」李嗅嗅味道，「抱歉了，鳴人。」青出於藍的『木葉蒼藍野獸』直傳體術若舞蹈般，行雲流水地開始清除『障礙』。

　　【奈良、他往你那方向去了。】使出千鳥流，好不容易才掙脫『束縛』的宇智波，趕忙追上。

　　【謝了。】他一撇過人員分布圖，【佐井！】

　　原本牽制九尾妖狐的佐井拿出空白捲軸，他最擅長的凶猛獸類出現在各個角落，以防逃脫。

　　幾場硝煙硫磺味頗重爆炸在結界中此起彼落，被綱手暫時限用部分倍化術的秋道只好化作巨人掃蕩。不知從何冒出的影分身有增無減，混亂過頭的場面，奈良無奈的配合眾人忍術施展的影子定身術，巨大化的赤丸追著人跑，一不小心差點撞毀結界。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　兜藏在高處，隔山觀虎鬥，「他們做的不錯…」他饒是興味的摸摸九尾妖狐的頭，發話。冷哼，體型變為野貓大小的九尾妖狐毫不留情的表示鄙夷，看也不看的縮頭便打算睡去。

　　寵膩的拍拍狐狸，兜吃著攜帶糧食，悠然等候結局到來。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　天！到底有幾個人在追他啊！？

　　費了好大工夫才甩掉李的漩渦，手扶著樹幹，不止的喘息。查克拉量僅存不多的現今，他連做個分身都難。

　　「真是群混帳…」

　　「你才是最混帳的一個。」

　　這次又是誰？漩渦抬頭看望。喔、是日向。

　　「難得聽到你罵人吶…寧次。」

　　「你就跟我們回去吧。」被奈良囑咐在這看著的日向，沒想到會直接撞上快累慘的漩渦。

　　「恕難從命。」回木葉讓你們手足無措的看著我死？你就饒了我吧，「先讓我喘口氣好嗎？你們追的我好累。」

　　「我拒絕。」

　　擺好架勢的日向，漩渦反身就想跑。

　　「你逃不出這裡的。」

　　「不試試看怎麼知道？」

　　「浪費體力。」

　　「隨你去說。」漩渦步履蹣跚，發黑的視野，暈眩感猛烈襲來。他暗自苦笑，時間到了嗎？

　　無法掌握身體的控制權，漩渦倒了下去。

　　『鳴人？鳴人！！！山中！春野！快過來！』

　　意識消逝的頃刻間，鳴人見著了光。

　　一道他曾相信過，卻再也無法相信的光。

　　啊、是太陽…

　　結界破裂。

　　事已成局。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　兜拍拍九尾妖狐的頭，「走吧。」

　　九尾妖狐伸個懶腰，搖晃著尾巴，沒再回頭的與兜消失於木葉境外。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　對於這幾天發生的事，木葉官方文件提到得極少，但還是有大致說明原因、死亡人數、損傷狀況、許多人的英勇表現以及九尾宿主的死亡。

 

 

　　日殞 <完>


End file.
